


Jam

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a pretty famous fiddle player, but he's famous on the internet and doesn't think that counts. Gavin is an up and coming pianist who falls in love with Michael's playing as well as Michael. Can Gavin convince Michael to take the next step and play on stage in front of a live audience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the British Import

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxOkB0AMhiE  
> It's where I got the idea for Michael and getting together with his group for jam sessions.

“That last video I posted has almost five hundred thousand views on YouTube.” Lindsay sat across from Michael in a crowded Starbucks. Michael shrugged and sipped his coffee.

“That means shit,” Michael told her for the thousandth time. Lindsay let out an exasperated sigh.

“The videos you make alone are almost at one million views Michael! That means someone somewhere likes to hear you play.”

“I play shitty reels and jigs. Concert orchestras are looking for professionals who know Bach and Mozart,” Michael retorted. Lindsay rubbed her forehead.

“You know you could play that shit easily. You have the ear for it,” she told him.  Michael shrugged again.

“Is this all you dragged me out here for? I’ve got other shit I could be doing,” he said leaning back in his chair.

“No, no I wanted to tell you that I got tickets to a piano concert Saturday. Some import from England. He’s supposed to be a big deal and he’s kind of hot, so I figured that’d be a selling point for you,” Lindsay explained. Michael thought about it.

“The theater doesn’t like me very much,” Michael reminded her.

“No one likes you Michael. They aren’t going to throw you out though.” He laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll go. It better be good or else I might have to interrupt it,” Michael said with a smirk.

“You really don’t understand how much I’d love for you to actually do that,” Lindsay said with a shake of her head and a sigh.

 ============================================================================

Michael walked down the streets of New York City with his collar pulled up and his hands shoved into his pockets. The theater was a local building a few blocks from his apartment. When he wasn’t working he would play out front. The theater’s co-owner, who simply went by Gus, only let Michael play out front because he drew people in. Gus would also harass Michael about going to auditions. Michael told him to fuck off.

He rapped on the door of the Rooster. It had a variety of names to the people who attended the theater, but it was officially named the Rooster. Or so said the sign with an ugly ass rooster with giant buck teeth on it said. He couldn’t call it ugly ass out loud because the designer of the sign was one of his buddy’s wife.

Michael knocked on the glass again. The theater was running two shows tonight. One at five and the second at nine, and since it was only just after noon Michael wanted to see if he could convince Gus to let him use the warm up space.

“Fuck off Jones,” Gus said from behind the door. “I’m not here today.”

“It’s fucking freezing out here!” Michael snapped.

“Well why would I want to open the door? It’s warm in here,” Gus told him.

“Come on. I just wanna do a little practice.”

“Geoff told me you’re getting together with the guys later for a jam sesh or whatever,” Gus replied and Michael banged on the glass again.

“This place has good acoustics,” Michael whined.

“So what? You fucking say all the time that Geoff’s shop has amazing sound quality in the back because of the fucking ceiling!” Gus laughed. Michael groaned.

“Please just let me the fuck inside!” he begged. There was a click and Michael was stumbling into the dimly lit main foyer.

The Rooster was old. It was built sometime in the 20s as a cocktail lounge on the first floor and then a grand stand with a balcony on the second floor.

“You can’t be here long. Burnie is bringing in our new attraction and he’s probably going to want to use the warm up room or at least see it and I don’t want your filthy ass in there scaring him away,” Gus told him as he followed Michael up the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Lindsay said you were getting a piano guy. I didn’t know Burnie was actually getting him.”

Burnie was the other owner of the Rooster. The theater was owned by his family and passed down to him. A lot of the money was made through Burlesque shows, but every once in a while Burnie would find a talented musician and become their agent. He’d start with shows at the Rooster and then move on to bigger and better things.

He also did not like Michael because Michael refused to play for him in person.

 

Michael jogged up the rest of the stairs and went down the hall to the warm up room. It was definitely not the best place to play, but it was a sound proof room. He hit the lights and slammed his case down. Michael stretched his nearly numb fingers as he shed his coat and scarf and set up his camera.

He flipped open the case and pulled out the worn fiddle. He bought it used on ebay when he was still in high school. The seller had no idea it was an amazing instrument.

Michael tuned and rosined his bow before turning the camera one. He bounced on the balls of his feet. “Hey guys it’s Michael. Today I’m just gonna be fooling around a bit with some reels. Nothing special. I’ve got a jam session later, so that’ll be a better video. But I know you guys like to hear the boring stuff,” Michael told the camera. He plucked a few strings. “I’ve got the warm up space today as you can see. So there won’t be any shitty music or yelling in the background.” He smiled.

“Aw shit wait, first I’ve got this Battle March Medley I wanted to give a shot. I found it flipping through some old CDs at the shop with a friend. It’s slow, but just wait. You gotta wait and here, here just listen,” Michael said tapping his foot a few times feeling the beat and then starting the song.

He swayed as he played, putting energy into the song as his bow and fingers moved faster and faster. He tried to stay in the frame. He’d been trying to break his habit of wandering around while he played. Any and all mistakes were disregarded as he tore through the piece and launched into a reel only slightly changing his tempo.

Michael rocked back and leaned into his playing. He soon switched to another song and then another blending and mixing slightly different melodies and adding notes here and there. That was one thing he loved about fiddle music, the melody was something the player took and expanded on. Yes there were set notes and a set order, but those were only guidelines. If he played in an orchestra he’d have to follow the notes on the page.

Michael was into his sixth tempo change when he heard the door bang open. He sighed. “Fuck it Gus I told you I was going to play!” Michael snapped whirling around.

Only to be faced with a man with messy brown hair and an obnoxious red scarf. Michael frowned. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Uh … the lights to the stage are in here right?” he asked. His accent caught Michael’s attention.

“So you’re the British import?”

“I’m a what?” the man asked shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Michael rolled his eyes.

“If I show you the lights can I have the stage for a moment?”

“Um yeah I guess. Are you preforming here?” the guy asked. Michael shrugged and went to turn on the stage lights. He picked up his camera hitting pause and handed it to the guy.

“Something like that. Now I assume you are going to be able to film me right?”

“I know how to work a bloody camera,” the guy snapped.

“Whatever come on. I gotta clear out soon,” Michael told him picking up his case and coat. He felt jittery with excitement. He’d never played on a proper stage and he’d heard the acoustics in the Rooster. His fingers itched to play.

“What are you going to play?” the guy asked following closely behind.

“Some amazing shit,” Michael said simply. He wanted to run through a few of his favorite jigs and reels and maybe another few songs. “Cut me off at fifteen minutes though,” Michael instructed climbing the stairs to the stage.

“Okay, but anything I might know?” the guy asked tracking Michael with the camera.

“Fine here I’ll play some variations of a sea chanty. You might recognize it. It won’t sound the best with only me, but fuck it.” Michael stood center stage and looked out into the dark audience. He retuned and took a deep breath.

He probably started a little too fast, but he was over eager to keep the pace off. Whether it was the thrill of being on stage or the guy filming him, something was making him rush.

But his fingers ached and he loved it. He loved the vibrations tearing through him and the feel of the strings biting into his calloused fingers. He’d forgotten how much he loved the variations. They were normally a piece to play with the group though. He didn’t know why he had decided to play them.

He switched over into a different song and turned the melody into a running reel. As he moved through variations he found himself wandering and hoped the guy was doing a good job of filming him. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to play on the stage again.  

“That was amazing!” the guy cheered snapping Michael out of his trance. He was sweating a little and found himself nodding in reply. Fifteen minutes had felt like nothing.

He stared out into the empty audience again clutching his fiddle tight. He sighed and shut his eyes. Trying to imagine the crowd cheering for him was easier then he thought. Lindsay was probably right. She had always been right. But he was just some guy on YouTube.

Michael packed up his fiddle as the guy gushed about Michael’s performance. He used words like articulation and grace notes and while Michael knew what the guy was talking about, he felt out of place.

“I’m just a street performer. I never had a teacher or anything. I mean I took a year of guitar for music class in fifth grade, but I just do stuff for YouTube,” Michael admitted. The guy seemed shocked.

“What?” the guy asked clearly confused. Michael shrugged and put his coat on.

“Look up MLPMichael and you can see my shit. I gotta go. I’ve got this jam thing in an hour.”

“What kind of jam thing? Will you play more?” the guy sounded interested and Michael didn’t know what to say. No one had shown that much interest in his playing. Well other than Lindsay, but she didn’t count. She wasn’t a lanky, grinning Brit with a stupid scarf.

“There are just some guys. Some of Gus and Burnie’s friends and my friend Ray. We get together in the back of Geoff’s shop and try out some stuff and post it,” Michael said walking to the door.

“I can film you!” the guy offered. “I love filming when I’m not playing. I used to film myself all the time too although I was never confident enough to put it on the internet,” the guy rambled.

“Gavin where the fuck are you going!?” Gus shouted when they reached the front door. Michael continued walking, but the guy, Gavin, paused.

“I was going to go with him. I want to hear him play more,” Gavin said and Gus burst out laughing.

“The fuck? Michael let you hear him play without paying?” Gus was shocked and Michael felt his cheeks burn.

“He’s doing a session with some people. I won’t be long. I can practice tonight or even all day tomorrow. A plane ride doesn’t take away my ability,” Gavin explained.

“Yeah fine whatever. Just be back around midnight so I can give you the key Burnie is making to the loft apartment.”

Gavin grinned and followed Michael out the door launching himself onto Michael’s back.

“What the fuck?” Michael exclaimed and Gavin laughed.

“Nothing, nothing. It just feels good to be free yeah? I spend so much time with the piano especially since my best friend was an asshole and joined the army. I don’t get out much and if I did it was by myself for a few bevs and then back to practice,” Gavin told him as they headed down the street.

“That sounds like shit,” Michael admitted and Gavin shrugged.

“Can’t say I hate playing though,” Gavin said with a small smile. Michael shrugged. He understood. He knew he’d die if he couldn’t play. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael pushed open the door of the tattoo and piercing shop calling for Geoff.

Geoff looked up from the front desk and motioned that he was on the phone and to go to the back. Michael waved to Griffon as he dragged Gavin past the work stations and into one of the three private rooms in the back.

“What are these for?” Gavin asked. “I didn’t know tattoo parlors had back rooms.” Michael rolled his eyes. This was an unused room as in Geoff had gutted it and placed chairs and a table in it because Michael used it too frequently to adequately do business in it.

“They pierce dicks back here,” Michael told Gavin. Gavin sucked in a breath with a pained groan and held his crotch.

“Not for me,” Gavin admitted and Michael laughed.

“And here I was about to let Geoff get to work on you,” Michael teased as he took off his coat and opened his case.

“Be right there Michael!” Geoff called as he ran out the back door.

“So what do you do here?” Gavin asked sitting in a chair. Michael shrugged.

“Get together with some guys and we just play. You can record for us. Lindsay will too if she shows up,” Michael explained as three guys entered the small room. Michael greeted them all.

Geoff’s friends Jack and Ryan came first and were closely followed by Michael’s friend Ray who was glued to his 3DS screen.

“Hey,” Ray said sitting down. “Geoff’s got my shit.”

“Lucky I had to drag this here,” Ryan said unpacking his bass fiddle. The instrument was nearly as big as he was. Jack laughed as he pulled out his acoustic guitar. He strummed a few times tuning up as Ryan shortly followed suit.

“Who’s this? He gonna play with us?” Jack asked nodding to Gavin. Michael shook his head.

“He’s a pianist. Burnie’s new import and he gonna film us,” Michael explained.

“Aww I’m not gonna get shit for him being here am I?” Geoff whined shoving one of two cases at Ray.

“Gus said it was fine,” Gavin said and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“That’s not comforting at all,” Geoff complained pulling out his banjo.

“Is that a ukulele?” Gavin asked suddenly pointing to Ray’s instrument.

“This is why I hate new people,” Ray told Michael.

“His mom taught him how to play and it’s like the only thing he’s good at playing that isn’t a video game,” Michael explained to Gavin once again handing him his camera. “So what are we going to start with? I was thinking Morrison’s Jig?” Michael played a few notes setting a tempo. Geoff groaned and Jack strummed.

“Always such a fucking fast pace,” Geoff muttered plucking a few strings. Ryan started first setting a pace slightly slower than Michael’s. Michael pouted but jumped in immediately. The others fell into place quickly and Gavin was surprised at how nice they all sounded.

Gavin walked slowly around the group filming different angles and listening intently. He knew he could easily play this music, but he didn’t know how they could all switch together. The song would change slightly due to Michael and everyone would instantly adapt. Maybe it was practice.

Michael moved as he played. Since the camera wasn’t in a fixed spot he had more opportunity to bounce around the room.

“I think you should play that song you showed me the other day when you were just dicking around. Remember? When I was doing that chest piece with the feathers?” Geoff asked as they were packing up.

“The Resistance?” Michael asked.

“Sure. I don’t know what fucking song it was,” Geoff said. Michael looked at Gavin who was preoccupied with Ray’s ukulele.

“Play it for him when we clear out,” Ryan encouraged. Michael shot him a dirty look.

“Hey Gav!” Jack shouted. Michael ran a hand through his hair.

“Hmm?” Gavin turned still absently strumming the ukulele.

“Do you know the song the Resistance?”

“Is that a Muse song?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded in response.

“Yeah. Michael plays a great version of it. We’ve got to clear out, but he’s going to play it for you,” Jack told Gavin. Michael made a mental note to set an impossible tempo for Jack next time.

“Alight,” Gavin said with a smile. The others cleared out of the room all winking at Michael. “Do you want me to film?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged and shook his head.

“Nah it’s not that great,” Michael said tapping out the beat and humming quietly. He started with pizzicato keeping the fast beat with his foot and then launched into full long bow strokes. Ideally it would be played not as a solo, so he hummed some of the other parts to fill in the gaps.

Gavin watched him in awe. When the song ended abruptly Michael felt a sense of pride rush through him. It had been a flawless run through.

“And that was all from memory?” Gavin asked grinning.

“Yeah well yeah I don’t read music. I mean I can a bit, but most of the stuff I just hear and translate. It’s why the guys never let me touch their instruments. They don’t want me to be better than them,” Michael said with a blush. He set his fiddle in its case and loosened the bow.

“Can you play piano?” Gavin asked excitedly.

“I guess? Griffon has a key board and I can do like the right hand stuff. But I can’t quite coordinate it with my left hand,” Michael explained shutting his case.

“Come back with me. I want to see what you can do and then I can play for you. You know, in return,” Gavin said putting his coat and obnoxious red scarf back on.

“I guess. Gus won’t be happy if I show up there again though,” Michael told him.

“Eh he doesn’t matter,” Gavin said with a laugh. Michael shook his head.

“Sure, sure I’ll go.” They walked back into the main part of the tattoo parlor where Geoff was already back at work with Griffon hovering near him with beer.

“Sounds even better than the other day!” she called to Michael. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah when we getting a concert?” Geoff added and Michael flipped them off before leaving with Gavin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gus had yelled for Michael to get out, but they walked by him heading up the stairs and going backstage where the piano was kept. Michael helped Gavin roll it out onto stage. He sat on the bench with Gavin.

“So play me something,” Gavin said flexing his fingers.

“You’re the piano guy,” Michael said rolling his eyes.

“But I want to hear what you can do. If I play first you’ll never play for me,” Gavin complained. He was probably right.

“I told you I know stupid shit that I picked up here and there and I can’t really coordinate both hands.

“Just bloody play!”

Michael groaned and pushed his sleeves up. “You know Carol of the Bells right?”

“Of course you doughnut,” Gavin laughed.

“Well there’s this band called Trans Siberian Orchestra and they do a cool version of it. I’m much better at it on the fiddle and you’d probably rather hear that, but uh my friend Lindsay wanted me to learn it on the piano too … so yeah this is what I taught myself,” Michael babbled. Gavin nodded intently.

Michael started on the wrong note.

He wanted to bang his head against the keys and expected Gavin to laugh, but Gavin was quiet. Michael started again, hands shaking slightly as he pushed the keys harder than necessary. He ran through the music in his head determined not to trip over the notes.

The song started out rather harsh for a grand piano Michael thought. He felt like he was going to break the keys. It was easier when he transitioned to higher notes and felt the song could be played more delicately. But then it was right back into the harsh intensity.

Gavin clapped when he finished. “I loved it.”

“I felt like I was going to break the keys,” Michael admitted. His hands itched for his own instrument now that the song was coursing through him.

“Nah. You should see the beating I give them,” Gavin smiled.

“So what are you going to play for me?” Michael asked.

“I figured I’d play a round of Carol of the Bells as well. There’s this winter music piano CD that my mum had and it’s got one of my favorite versions of Carol of the Bells. It’s by George Winston. I think you’d enjoy it actually,” Gavin said before turning to the piano. Michael watched him take a calming breath and begin.

It was delicate. Gavin’s fingers moved gracefully and effortlessly over the keys putting just the right amount of pressure. The song reminded Michael of falling snow. His version sounded so barbaric in comparison. Michael paid close attention to how Gavin’s hands moved in sync with each other to build and contract the sound. His fingers moved so fast and it reminded Michael of how he must look as he tore through pieces on his fiddle.

Gavin moved right on into a piece that sounded vaguely familiar. “Don’t tell anyone that I’m not practicing my concert piece. I just, in settings like this I like playing solos. It’s easier to show off then doing piano concerto stuff,” Gavin explained.

“So basically you want to fucking show off?”

“Yes,” Gavin said with a smile. “After watching you all afternoon it’s my turn to show off.”

“So what piece is this? I think I’ve heard it.”

“Probably. It’s a fairly common Mozart piece. It’s the uh third movement of his piano sonata number eleven in A major,” Gavin told Michael.

“Yeah none of those words mean shit to me,” Michael said watching Gavin lean into his playing as Michael did.

It didn’t sound that hard. Gavin’s slender fingers made it look easy, but the notes Michael was sure he could handle. “Hold on,” he told Gavin standing up abruptly.

“What?” Gavin asked sounding hurt. Michael retrieved his fiddle and sat back on the bench.

“Play that last part again. The harder part that’s a lower octave,” Michael said hoping he was using the right words. Gavin repeated what he’d just played. “Yeah once more,” Michael said committing the sound to memory. “Now hold on.” Gavin paused and watched as Michael hunched over his fiddle plucking and humming to himself.

It took him a few tries, but a few minutes later Michael picked up his bow, tested a few notes, and then played the four sets of eight counts Gavin had just played on the piano.

“Did you just …” Gavin was at a loss for words. Michael shrugged.

“Lindsay calls it a wasted talent, but it’s not that special,” Michael said simply. Gavin shook his head.

“Michael no that is amazing,” Gavin insisted. Michael rolled his eyes blushing.

“Is not,” he countered. Gavin was sounding like Lindsay. Gavin shook his head and continued his piano piece.

“Bloody amazing talent,” Gavin muttered. Michael brushed the comments off and lost himself in watching Gavin’s hands. He knew the song would be stuck in his head for the rest of the evening though.

And he knew there was no way he’d get any sleep unless he perfected it on his fiddle. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last half of this chapter was inspired by Clocks by 2cellos. I encourage you to listen to it, especially to get the full understanding of what that end of this chapter was like. Trust me. You want to listen. 
> 
> You should also check of The Piano Guys cover of Paradise. (another inspiration for this chapter) It's totally awesome as well.

“You’re doing it again,” Lindsay called from the couch.

“Doing what?” Michael asked stupidly. He set his bow down and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s been slipping into every reel you go through,” she pointed out. He was warming up a few pieces before going to play outside. Lindsay didn’t want him to since they were actually going to be going to the concert. Michael promised it’d only be a few. “You considering an audition you didn’t tell me about?” she asked hopefully.

“Fuck no,” he said. Everything he’d been playing for the last two days ended with the Mozart piece Gavin had played. It was stuck in his head and made trying to learn new pieces extremely difficult. Lindsay sighed and went back to her book. “I’ve got Paradise down,” Michael said hoping Lindsay wasn’t mad at him.

“You had it perfect the second time you ran through it,” she said sounding annoyed. He felt guilty. He picked up his bow starting slow. He went over to sit on the coffee table playing Paradise. Lindsay always picked pop songs for him to learn to branch out and keep his ears sharp.

“Don’t make me sing,” he murmured. He hated when Lindsay was mad at him. it was bad enough that she was constantly disappointed in him.

But then again that was how his life had been. It had always been Lindsay and Michael. Michael and Lindsay. They grew up next door to each other and were attached at the hip. She was his life support. Without her, he knew he’d probably have jumped off a bridge. She was always there no matter how dark the world seemed to get.

Lindsay was there when Michael fell out of the tree house and broke his arm when he was seven. She was there when he got pneumonia and missed two weeks of high school. She was there when he was sent to the principal’s office for swearing at a teacher. She was there when he told his parents he wasn’t going to go to college. She was there when he told his parents he was gay. She was there to run away with him to New York City when his dad told him to get the fuck out.

“Please don’t Michael,” she said without looking at him. He continued to play.

“Para-para paradise. Para-para paradise,” Michael hummed. She sighed and set her book down.

“Save it for outside,” she said but she smiled as she got up. Michael felt relieved and put his violin away.

“You should seriously play it with me,” Michael said running after her. She was changing into a slim black cocktail dress with sheer long sleeves.

“I haven’t played since high school and I was mediocre at best,” she reminded him. He sat on her bed.

“But you’ve heard it on cello. It’s such a rich sound,” he whined.

“Then you play it Michael,” she laughed and he sulked. “Go get dressed,” she said as he zipped her dress.

“Yeah, yeah I’m going,” he told her going to his own room. He pulled on his nice pants and shoes before putting on the dark blue shirt and buttoning it up. He tied his tie as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He saw Gavin on Thursday and now it was Saturday. He hadn’t really thought about Gavin since Thursday besides having his solo stuck in his head. But he was kind of excited to be seeing Gavin again.

 ===============================================================

Lindsay went to by coffee while Michael set up. He could see Gus’s disproving headshake from behind the glass door. He flipped open the lid of his case and pulled out his instrument. The cold burned his cheeks and fingers, but he ignored it for the sake of music.

The streets were always bustling with sidewalk traffic. Plenty of theaters, bars, clubs, and coffee shops in the surrounding blocks made sure of that.

Michael tuned, some people already turning their heads in interest.

He smiled as he dragged his bow across worn strings. He didn’t need a stage or an audience, he already had all of that standing on the street corner listening to his notes get lost in the wind.

 

Michael played until his hands were numb and he was sniffling. He packed up and gratefully took the coffee from Lindsay. There was just over half an hour until Gavin’s concert started. Gus waved them in, frowning at Michael. They made their way through the crowded lobby and up the stairs to the main floor of the theater.

Main floor, center, fifth row, seats 27E and 28E.

Lindsay was part of a theater troop and when her group put on plays Michael usually holed up in the wings out of the way or up in the booth. He set his case down and took a seat. Lindsay wasn’t far behind him and handed Michael a program.

Michael flipped it open. There was Gavin’s picture and a short biography. Michael scanned the paragraphs, nothing jumping out at him, and then turned the page. Since he’d actually met Gavin part of him wasn’t really sure how to process that he was actually a big deal.

“See I told you he’s hot,” Lindsay said pointing at Gavin’s picture. Michael’s eyes got wide as he realized he hadn’t told Lindsay he’d actually met Gavin. There was no doubt that she would gut him on the spot, so he just nodded. Gavin was kind of cute. “All you’re gonna do is nod? That’s not fair,” she grumped. She was probably reading the biography. Michael wondered if he should. Maybe he should know more about Gavin. “He never trained formally,” Lindsay stated and Michael’s eye widened again. “Sounds like a piece of shit I know.”

“I bet I’m better,” Michael said automatically. Lindsay raised an eyebrow and he felt guiltier not telling her that he knew Gavin. He watched her turn back to her program and he flipped open to the picture of Gavin again.

He was posed with a baby grand piano in a pristine white room with a chandelier. It made he look rather professional. Michael thought about the giant, bright red scarf. He stifled a laugh.

“What?” Lindsay asked. The lights were dimming. Michael shrugged.

“I met Gavin,” he whispered and had to stifle another laugh because the shocked murderous look Lindsay gave him was priceless. But there was nothing she could do because the curtain went up and the crowd applauded as the conductor walked out to stand in front of the orchestra.

 

Gavin appearing on stage made Michael forget Lindsay. He wore a form fitting tuxedo and an enormous grin. He went to the microphone.

“Now I know most concert pianists don’t address the crowd directly, but as this is my first American concert, I feel a welcome is in order. I’m Gavin Free and tonight I’ve got a lovely mixture of sonatas and concertos to play. But first, I have a little something special to play. It’s December 7th and I know the holidays are approaching. In honor of the first friend I made in America, I’m going to play a rendition of Carol of the Bells.” Gavin paused for a moment and smiled to himself. “I would have asked him to play with me, but he has a strict no stage with an audience policy, so you’ll just have to enjoy the noise I make.”

Lindsay had Michael’s wrist in a death grip and he had to admit, he was kind of shocked at what Gavin had just said.

Carol of the Bells started the same as Gavin had played for Michael on Thursday. It was light and delicate. But then the cellos came in and then there was flute and Michael knew exactly where the song was headed as other strings joined in with the percussion. Gavin pounded out the melody with much more grace then Michael had. The song was harsh and heavy, but Gavin’s fingers still danced seamlessly over the keys playing the melody like it was programmed into him. He played the piano and guitar parts and finished off what Michael considered to be a rather beautiful version of Carol of the Bells.

The crowd erupted in applause.

 

The rest of the concert flew by with Michael either itching to play or watching in awe as Gavin played complicated harmonies and melodies flawlessly. He was on the edge of his seat the entire time. No wonder Gavin was a big deal.

Lindsay and Michael lingered in the lobby with drinks. Michael had expected her to chew him out the moment the lights went up. Instead she said she’d deal with him later.

That scared him even more.

He sipped his drink. Lindsay was chatting with Gus about the concert. Michael stared at his phone reading the texts he’d gotten from Ray during the concert. Game night Friday if he wanted to join.

“Michael!” the British accent ripped through his train of thought.

“Hey Gavin,” he said weakly with a smile.

“I heard you before the concert … I was hoping you’d be out there. I uhh did you go to the concert?” he asked. Michael nodded. Gavin shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and buried his face in his bright red scarf. “How embarrassing,” he muttered. “But what’d you think?”

“Better then when I play it on piano,” Michael admitted. Gavin smiled.

“I listened to the track probably times and then wrote out all the parts for everyone-”

“Wait what? You wrote it out?” Michael interrupted.

“Yeah I mean how else would they know what to play?”

“Didn’t you read that in his biography?” Lindsay said from behind Michael. “He transposes all sorts of music for the orchestra to play. You could probably do that, Michael,” she pointed out. Gavin nodded vigorously.

“I’m so sure he could! Watching him pick up the melody I was playing was amazing. I’m not even that fast,” Gavin gushed. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Okay guys we’re done with this conversation,” he said. “But I really did like the concert,” Michael told Gavin.

“And I liked hearing you play the theme from Halo,” Gavin said with a smile. Michael frowned.

“Nah. It would definitely sound better with more instruments. Especially if there was some percussion under it? I mean I’ve just got a plain melody going and it’s not that hard,” Michael explained. Gavin looked confused.

“This is how Michael talks about his music. Always downplays it, makes excuses, shrugs it off as nothing, etcetera, etcetera,” Lindsay sighed. “He’s an ass.”

“Ignore Lindsay. But since you recognized it I take it you know Halo?” Michael changed the subject.

“Yeah I’ve played the game. Used to be bloody good, now I just get my ass handed to me,” Gavin laughed. Michael smiled. He was glad to be away from the subject of music for a moment. Lindsay was going to give him an earful when they got home. Michael was about to invite him to game night when Lindsay shrieked.

“Michael! Michael one of your videos cracked one million views!” she stared at him holding her phone out.

It showed a screenshot of a video he made about six months ago with a rented electric violin. He’d been messing around with it and played a mash up of Clocks by Coldplay and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. He had found the video to be rather lacking because he was merely trying out a mix of the two songs on a different violin. Lindsay had begged to record it. Now had been watched one million times. And he was at a loss for words.

He gaped at Lindsay and turned to Gavin who had his phone out recording. “What the fuck are you doing?” he snapped.

“It’s a major moment. It should be caught on film,” Gavin insisted.

“You should play something right now in the moment. As like a thank you to your fans!” Lindsay exclaimed excitedly.

“No,” Michael said firmly.

“Michael fucking Jones!” Lindsay said harshly. He winced. “We need to do something! You need to do something. We are in a goddamn theater and you deserve to celebrate!”

“Here I can play Clocks with you,” Gavin said and Michael turned back to him batting the camera away. “Get your violin out and we can go back to the theater. Come on I’ve played it before. It’ll sound top. Come on the people will love it!” Gavin continued excitedly.

“Guys it’s not necessary,” Michael whined, but he was opening his case. He’d never released another video with Clocks even though he played it almost as much as he did his reels. “I’m going to look so weird all dressed up,” he added tuning his instrument.

Gus’s head popped out of the ticket booth. They stared at him. He stared back. “Michael Jones if you don’t fucking do something then don’t think I’m letting you come back” Then he rolled his eyes and went back inside.

“Come on Michael!” Gavin pleaded when Michael didn’t move fast enough.

“You want me to start here?” he asked shedding his coat. Gavin nodded keeping his  phone trained on Michael.

“It’ll be gradual. Start with you basic and the like and then we’ll move upstairs while you play and I can join in with the piano … well if you want. I don’t want to steal this away from you or anything,” Gavin said quickly. Michael huffed.

“If I’m doing this then you’re doing it with me,” he told Gavin doing a few warm up notes. He paused for a moment to get the song in his head. He shut his eyes.

Michael started slowly with the opening. It echoed around the empty lobby. He played louder, building the volume with the speed. His fingers hit the notes like they were automatically linked to the melody in his head.

Michael looked up at Gavin who grinned and started backing up. Michael followed. He switched up his playing every four counts. Four counts of slurred bowing and then four counts of separated bowing. He thought it broke up the song so that the beginning wasn’t a meaningless long run of repeating notes.

Michael paused on the stairs to start the lyrical part of the song. It sounded terrible in the cramped hallway before the theater, but he ignored that and started moving forward again down the center aisle of the theater. The tone already sounded richer and he notched up the volume leaning into the chorus.

He reached the stage and looked out over the empty audience. He continued with the second verse. Lindsay had the phone now and was recording from the front of the stage. Michael didn’t falter when Gavin suddenly came in, but he did turn around. Gavin smiled and played softly under Michael. Michael played the vocals of the song while Gavin wove the melody underneath. Michael turned back to Lindsay hitting the chorus as Gavin’s playing erupted behind him. If Michael hadn’t been playing he probably would have gone into shock. It was perfect. It was beautiful. It fit.

Gavin would crescendo as Michael would decrescendo. It was like Gavin was reading his mind and it only fueled Michael on. He moved back to the lyrical part as Gavin twisted and wove out the melody behind him. Michael then backed off and Gavin took it away. He turned around again watching Gavin’s fingers dance over the pristine white keys for a few counts. He paused for effect, letting the notes get lost in the ceiling before softly starting up the main melody again. Michael smiled so wide his face hurt. He picked up his bow drawing out a few notes to compliment Gavin’s melody before he joined in as well.

They went through one final crescendo before Gavin dropped out leaving Michael alone in the spotlight to bring the song to completion. He slowed down as he played, lowering the volume to a soft whisper before letting the final note fade off.

He was beaming. Lindsay lowered the phone gaping at them. Michael felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. The rush playing had given him made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

“Michael …” Lindsay started. She was clearly at a loss for words.

“That was brilliant Michael,” Gavin said coming over.

“Me? What about you? It was like you were in my head!” Michael exclaimed. Gavin gave him a sheepish smile.

“Ah it’s nothing. I’m just good at listening and complimenting pieces. It’s about trust though yeah? You were so open with your playing and you let me slide in with no confinement so I could just follow your lead,” Gavin explained. Michael shook his head.

“I have no fucking clue what you just said but yeah. Yeah you fucking know how to play,” Michael said with a laugh. He wanted to play it again. He wanted to play it until his fingers bled. He could still feel the music rushing through him and Gavin’s playing echoed throughout his brain.

“We are uploading this tonight,” Lindsay said. Michael nodded. He couldn’t wait to hear it played back. He was fully prepared to let it be the only thing ringing through their apartment for the next forty-eight hours.

“Come have dinner with us Gav. You deserve it. Our treat,” Michael said still beaming. Gavin smiled, putting his coat back on.

“I’d love to Michael.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was inspired by Oh Well by Fleetwood Mac. (Both original and 2cellos versions. You should definitely listen to both.) Also, the Nutcracker Suite (especially the Russian Dance/Trepak) because it's so spectacular music and you won't regret listening to it if you haven't heard it before. Enjoy.

The three of them stumbled into the apartment freezing cold with take out Chinese. Michael dropped his stuff at the front door and ran to get his computer. Lindsay cleared off the coffee table putting their food down.

“Uh coat can go on the rack and shoes just wherever. What do you want to drink? Water? Beer? I’m pretty sure Michael has Red Bull,” Lindsay told Gavin as he hung up his coat.

“Beer will be fine,” he said taking a seat on the couch. The wine red pleather creaked as he sat. Lindsay went to the kitchen as Michael emerged computer and numerous cables in hand.  He’d changed out of his nice shirt and pants to Gavin’s dismay. Michael started plugging stuff in getting on the couch and leaning over Gavin.

“Lindsay turn up the fucking heat! I’m freezing my fucking nips off in here!” Michael hollered in Gavin’s ear. He finished plugging cords in and then sat down next to Gavin opening his laptop.

“Lindsay this, Lindsay that, do something yourself asshole. I’m getting stuff for dinner. We have a guest, so you can’t be an animal,” she retorted. Michael sighed handing off his computer to Gavin.

“So you and Michael live here?” Gavin asked Lindsay. She was opening containers.

“Yeah for like three years or some shit,” she said with a grin. “We have had our friends come and go though.”

“This is the nicest apartment we’ve had though. We used to have shitty one room things with poor heat and a shower that hardly worked,” Michael explained rejoining Gavin on the couch. He took his computer and began uploading the footage from Gavin’s phone. Lindsay was busy eating gesturing for Gavin to serve himself. “Better not eat all my fucking eggrolls Linds,” Michael said peering over the top of his laptop. She rolled her eyes.

“So Gavin. You’ve been in America for a few days. How’s it been?” she asked.

“Well, I haven’t done much. I had to get ready for my first concert so I spent a lot of time practicing. I have a few more shows at the Rooster and then some other concerts in the city. I don’t start travelling until February. So really, going to that place with Michael the other day and this have been the most fun.”

“Where’d he take you?” Lindsay inquired. Michael grunted.

“Don’t get excited. We went to Geoff and Griffon’s parlor and he filmed us playing together. Nothing special. And hey we’re doing it again on Thursday if you wanna come. Griffon has a keyboard if you want to even join us. We’re going to be doing Christmas and holiday shit,” Michael told Gavin.

“I’m doing a holiday concert too!” Gavin said happily. “You should play on that stage, Michael,” he said and Michael laughed.

“Yeah and ruin it for everyone? No thank you,” he laughed opening the downloaded content. Gavin didn’t push, but he did see Lindsay sigh. Michael hit play and they listened to the playback. It was hard to believe it happened a few hours ago. Gavin and Lindsay ate while they listened. Michael was concentrating. His fingers would twitch on occasion and he’d mutter stuff to himself.

“I don’t know how I feel about it,” he said abruptly and Gavin almost choked on his beer.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s just … I look weird all dressed up and you’re obviously the superior player and I’m just kind of like there,” Michael whined. He looked from Gavin to Lindsay and sighed. “Fine, fine I’ll still upload it,” he grumped. Gavin heard Lindsay let out a shaky breath.

“I swear to god Michael it’s times like this when I wished I smoked,” she told him running a hand through her hair. The room descended into silence. They all ate, the video uploaded, and Gavin desperately wanted to convince Michael that his playing was amazing.

“I get together with people like Ray every once in a while and we have game night. Ray works at Game Stop so he’s always got like the newest shit and stuff. You can come along to that too if you want,” Michael said breaking the silence. “Ray said to ask if I saw you.”

“Yeah I might be able to. Burnie has PR stuff for me to do, but believe me, I’d rather be playing games,” Gavin said. Michael nodded.

“Do you go to like fancy parties and stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah and meet like people who sponsor the arts or other famous musicians and the like,” Gavin explained. “They are actually pretty fun to do. And sometimes there and fundraiser things. I did one in London where I put on a concert to raise money for the children’s hospital.”

“That sounds cool,” Lindsay said. She was starting to clean up. Michael had his eye on the computer screen watching the download bar slowly fill up.

“So how long have you and Michael been together?” Gavin asked. Lindsay burst out laughing and Michael turned to her.

“What?” he asked and turned to Gavin.

“Michael is hella gay,” Lindsay blurted out laughing her way to the kitchen.

“Oh I thought because you …” Gavin trailed off playing with his hands. Michael frowned.

“I’m not fucking hella gay asswipe!” Michael shouted after Lindsay.

“No, no you are definitely hella gay! Remember when I bought you your first nudie mag? Thought you were gonna come in your pants at the sight of all those men and their huge cocks.” Michael was beet red staring at Gavin who was also blushing. “It was something obnoxious too like bondage and leather or something right? Do you still have it?” she asked coming back into the room. Michael and Gavin weren’t looking at each other and both were bright red. “What? Are you seriously fucking embarrassed?”

“I don’t like to advertise Lindsay,” Michael mumbled picking at the pleather. She sighed.

“Do you care that Michael is gay?” she asked Gavin bluntly.

“No, no, no not at all!” he said quickly holding up his hands. He looked at Michael. “I never would have thought is all,” he added. Michael shrugged.

“As I said I don’t like to fucking advertise it,” he grunted.

“Stop getting your panties in a twist,” Lindsay said handing Michael another beer. “He’s usually fairly open about it with people,” Lindsay told Gavin. Before either could say more the computer dinged signaling that the video was done uploading. Color drained from Michael’s face.

“Are you really that worried?” Gavin asked quietly.

“I always feel anxious when I upload. I can’t help it,” Michael said with a sigh.

“It’s gonna be brilliant Michael,” Gavin encouraged.  “Come on. Show me one of your videos that you really like. I have a few things on youtube too, so we can trade,” Gavin offered. Michael was already searching his channel opening a group session from the summer.

“Geoff loves Fleetwood Mac and we did a cover of one of their songs called Oh Well. I thought it turned out amazing. People were thrown off because there were vocals,” Michael said clicking play.

“Did you sing?” Gavin asked and Michael’s ears turned pink.

“Yeah but apart from that it sounded amazing. Geoff sang too, but only because I refused to be the only singer,” Michael explained.

“Michael was actually more willing to sing compared to how difficult he gets when you ask him to play something,” Lindsay pointed out setting down her empty beer. She stood up. “Now boys, I’ve got a lot of shit to do in the morning so good night. Gavin, feel free to spend the night,” she said before disappearing into her room. Michael looked at Gavin.

“Do you want to stay? It is a little late …” Michael muttered hitting pause. Gavin shrugged.

“Yeah I mean there’s no real reason I need to go home tonight,” Gavin told him. Michael relaxed.

“Okay … and I’m sorry about Lindsay. Like all the stuff about me being gay … it’s just she’s been like supportive from the beginning and she pushes people to see if they’ve got a problem with it. Stuff from the past you know?” Michael said stumbling over his words.

“Yeah I get it and really I’ve got no problem. I was just surprised because you don’t … seem gay? That sounds terribly stereotypical,” Gavin sighed. Michael laughed.

“No worries. I just don’t like doing things the conventional way I guess? I don’t have time for fucking stereotypes.” Gavin laughed.

“Press play again Michael, I want to hear you sing,” he insisted and Michael groaned resuming the video.

“What are you going to show me?”

“Uh well you know how I said I did that hospital thing? It’s on youtube somewhere. Me playing the Nutcracker Suite,” Gavin told him.

“Lindsay always helps with the community theaters Nutcracker performance. I’ve seen it four years in a row now. This will be five damn,” Michael mused his video ending and Gavin taking the computer.

Michael crowded closer to Gavin to watch the video he opened. “It’s my turn to complain now. I think the Nutcracker sounds rubbish on piano. You need a full orchestra. I’ve played with one and it felt like I could see the dancers in front of me,” Gavin said wincing at the sound of himself playing.

“Yeah but you playing is beautiful,” Michael said honestly.

“I bet you could play this no problem,” Gavin said leaving the challenge hanging in the air. “Especially this one, the Russian Dance.” Michael looked at him with a smirk.

“Are you trying to get me to play?” he asked. Gavin shrugged.

“I’m just saying it’s like a ten second song and I bet you already have it in your head,” Gavin said passively. Michael frowned.

“Okay I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t tried the Nutcracker music, but I’ve only dabbled and this song always sounded like a challenge,” Michael admitted. Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m not a formal violinist. I play shitty jigs and reels and play around with notes and stuff. That’s what I’m good at. I’ve only started the branch out into more pop stuff cause the guys and Lindsay want me too, but it’s all easy. Most music these days is a few simple chords and extra notes. But this, this Russian Dance I know what it’s like. It’s a complex rhythm and all the slurs that carry it? That’s hard. I can’t do classical,” Michael said. There was silence. Gavin shook his head.

“God you really can’t see it can you?” he said sadly.

“Don’t start with me too,” Michael warned. Gavin sighed.

“You’re really great even if you’re a dumb blind prick who can’t see it,” Gavin told Michael with a smile. Michael huffed and crossed his arms.

“At least I don’t have a stupid fucking scarf!” he retorted and Gavin feigned hurt.

“What’s wrong with my scarf?”

“It’s like a damn firetruck or something!” Michael said throwing his hands in the air and getting up to pace. Gavin laughed.

“I love my red scarf,” he said.

“Of fucking course you do,” Michael said running his hands through his hair. “So where do you want to sleep? We turn the heat down at night, but we’ve got a lot of blankets. So there’s the couch or like …” Michael cut off and picked up the empty beer bottles.

“What? You want me in your bed?” Gavin teased. Michael stiffened and shook his head.

“It’s not like that. It’s more like you weigh what? Eleven pounds when you’re wet? I don’t want you to be cold.”

“You’re kind Michael and I’ve had a bit to drink so yes I wouldn’t mind snuggling “

“We’re not snuggling,” he said turning down the heat and shooing Gavin to his room. He was momentarily embarrassed by what a mess it was, but shrugged it off and cleared his dress clothes off the bed. “I’ve got some extra sweatpants and stuff,” Michael said. He was glad Lindsay wasn’t awake to hear this. Or see it.

“Yeah sure,” Gavin said already starting to undress. Michael refused to let his gaze linger. But he did feel Gavin’s eyes on him when he changed.

 

“This actually kind of reminds me of old times,” Michael said into the darkness. Both were buried under the covers in the dark room.

“Huh?”

“Me and Lindsay used to only have one bed,” Michael started. “Like in Scott Pilgrim.”

“Mmm. I used to have sleep overs with my friend Dan,” Gavin said yawning.

“Yeah Ray has spent the night before.”

“Michael?”

“Yes Gavin?”

“I’m really glad I met you, even if you’re a stupid prick who doesn’t know how talented he is.” Michael could always hear Gavin smile. He grinned.

“Yeah you’re pretty all right for a dumb British import.”

“That sounds like a sex thing,” Gavin wanted. Michael laughed.

“Nah I don’t care for twinks.” Gavin balked and Michael laughed harder. “Go to sleep Gavin,” he said as Gavin blindly swatted at him.

“Goodnight Michael,” Gavin murmured.

“Goodnight,” Michael echoed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is inspired by the song 9 Crimes by Damian Rice.   
> But you should also listen to Skinny Love by Bon Iver, Young Persons Guide to the Orchestra OP 34 (which is the opening song in Moonrise Kingdom), and the song Paddy Set by Seven Nations.   
> Enjoy!

Michael jolted awake snapping out of some bizarre dream involving Gavin being chased by the mice in the Nutcracker. He groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. Gavin was no longer in his bed. Michael sat up and put on his glasses reaching for his phone. 

He had six texts from Ray and two missed calls and a text from Geoff. “Lindsay!!” he yelled opening the texts. “Motherfucker,” he cursed as he read the messages. 

“You called?” Lindsay asked from the doorway with a smirk. 

“What did you tell them!?” Michael demanded. She laughed. 

“A picture is worth a thousand words, Michael,” she told him and then ran into the living room when he launched himself at her. “Michael! Michael it’s your own damn fault!” she screamed as he tackled her. He grabbed her phone and opened up the photos. 

In the photo, he was sprawled out on the bed with Gavin in the crook of his arm. He turned bright red. 

“Who got this!” he demanded. She sighed. 

“Just Ray and Geoff. Judging from your reaction though I think I should post it on like Instagram.” Michael threatened to hit her. She laughed. And then he looked up to see Gavin watching them from the couch mid bite of cereal. 

“Morning Michael,” Gavin greeted. His hair was sticking up at off angles and he looked tired, but he smiled at Michael. “I was watching some more of your videos with Lindsay. I liked the ones that were song covers. I saw the one where you were playing Skinny Love with Geoff. It was beautiful. I think I’d be able to play that on piano,” he rambled. 

“You were watching more of my videos?” Michael asked. 

“Yes you doughnut. I said I like hearing you play and it’s giving me ideas for stuff I could do. Or Lindsay said we should play more together because that video already has over a million views.”

“What!” Michael exclaimed reaching for his computer. 

"Told you it was good Michael. It’s also pushed a lot of your other videos over one million views,” Lindsay said shaking her head. “People love it.” Michael sighed. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. 

“You aren’t happy?” Gavin said coming up behind Michael. Michael’s shoulders slumped. 

“I’m just some guy who plays on street corners,” he said. “It was drilled into me. I’m not …” he paused and looked up at Lindsay standing next to the table. He poured milk into his bowl. 

“But there have been plenty of people who got famous through youtube,” Gavin started. 

“It’s not that. I’m not worthy … I’m just a piece of shit,” he said abruptly and went and shut himself in his room. Gavin turned to Lindsay. 

“He got a lot of shit when he said he wanted to play violin. I’m pretty sure his dad laughed. Michael was working during the school year so he rented one and then when he got kicked out and we went to the city he bought his own. I don’t know. He’s never really gotten over everything that happened,” Lindsay explained. “He was so lost. He stayed at my house until graduation and then we moved to the city. I was already planning on going to college, so we headed out and my parents helped with the rent. Michael got an electrician job and started playing on street corners.”

“So you just moved to the city?”

“Well yeah we are from Buffalo, so it wasn't that far. But yeah I knew we had to get out of town. He was so depressed and I didn't know how else to help. But his playing was like his therapy. He was always happier when he played. I started to push him to learn more songs, but then when I wanted him to audition he freaked out. It's like he assumes because of the way his family treated him others will treat him the same,” Lindsay sighed. “He could be something and he'd be so great, but he's just been so hurt,” she said quietly. 

“He would,” Gavin agreed. There was music coming from Michael's room. “Isn't he playing classical music right now?” Lindsay rolled her eyes.

“Yes. He's such a moron. I made him watch the movie Moonrise Kingdom and it starts with a piece from A Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra and he practically killed me leaping over the couch to rewind the opening so that he could hear it again. He was able to play all the variations by midnight.”

“And he says he can't play classical music,” Gavin said and Lindsay nodded. 

“This is the shit that I get to deal with,” she said cleaning up the dishes. “Do you have to go back now?”

“Uh no not really. I was actually gonna ask if Michael wanted to join me while I did some Christmas shopping.”

“Good. Get him out of the house because I've got to go,” Lindsay told him putting on her boots. 

“Will do,” Gavin said. She smiled and headed out. Gavin went to Michael's door and quietly knocked. “Michael?” he wasn't playing anymore and the door soon opened. 

“What?” he asked still looking like he wasn't in the best mood. 

“Do you want to go to the mall with me? I need to pick out some gifts,” he said hopeful Michael would agree. He smiled. 

“Yeah why not. I want to swing by the music store anyway and get a new A string. Mine's soft of wearing out,” he told Gavin. 

“Great! Let's go there first.”

 ============================================================

The music shop Michael took Gavin to was owned by the bass player from Michael's group. Gavin remembered him being Ryan. 

“You're never gonna leave,” Ryan told Gavin as Michael started looking around. “Last time he was in here for three hours doing virtually nothing but muttering to himself.” Gavin laughed and watched Michael stare at a row of shiny violins. 

“I like that my baby is tiger stripped, but I'd kill for once of those dark wood ones,” Michael said to no one in particular. “Can I see her?” Michael said turning to Ryan. Ryan nodded and Michael took it down. He set about tuning the violin while Ryan got a bow. Michael nestled the violin under his chin while he rosined the bow. 

“Do you want the metronome?” Ryan asked. Michael shrugged. He ran the bow over the strings adjusting pitch. 

“Fuck it's like molten gold,” Michael groaned running slowly through a scale. Gavin decided he really loved when Michael played slow because of the vibrato he'd add to each note made it sing. 

“I really like it,” Gavin agreed. Michael bounced on the balls of his feet shifting to a song and cranking up the tempo. He ran through the reel like he was on auto-pilot. Gavin was impressed and Michael smirked. 

“I heard this first on bag pipes and I was like fuck that's easy,” he explained to Gavin as he shifted to another variation. 

“Everything is easy for you Michael,” Ryan said rolling his eyes. He walked over to a wall full of sheet music and music books. Michael watched him still playing. 

“I found this song 9 Crimes transposed the other day and I figured I'd grab it because it's for piano and violin and you've got your piano player,” Ryan said picking up a piece of music. He handed it to Gavin. At a glance Gavin could see that it was simple enough. Ryan turned on a CD player. 

“Vocals?” Michael asked. Ryan nodded. “It's slow,” he pointed out. Both Ryan and Gavin rolled their eyes. 

“I think we should try it out Michael,” Gavin suggested sitting down at one of three pianos in the shop. He rubbed his knuckles afraid Michael would say no. 

“Alright but don't film this Ryan because it's going to sound like complete shit.” Gavin suppressed a groan and focused on playing.

Gavin thought the song was rather pretty in a sad way. He liked the use of pedals. He nodded when Michael was to come in.

It was beautiful. Michael drew out each note so it sounded like a voice. He swelled and ebbed as the song progressed. It was piano, soft, quiet, delicate, but Michael let his part grow slightly louder. He swayed as he played and Gavin couldn't take his eyes off him. He inched up to piano forte getting completely lost in the song before immediately going back to mezzo piano. His playing became almost a whisper above Gavin's piano part. And then Michael's part ended, the sound still echoing off the walls as Gavin concluded the song. Michael locked eyes with Gavin for a moment. He only looked away when Ryan clapped. Gavin blushed. 

“That was easy,” Michael scoffed. 

“No that was beautiful,” Ryan corrected. “You two really are something.”

“Ryan please,” Michael shrugged putting the violin away. “How'd you know Gavin could play?”

“How do you think? I saw the damn video,” he said ringing up Michael's order of new strings. Michael shook his head. 

As they were leaving to head to the mall Ryan caught Gavin's shoulder. “Keep pushing him,” Ryan insisted. “Because that video was raw, beautiful talent and if he won't play alone, maybe he'll play with you.” Gavin nodded. He jogged to catch up with Michael who was whistling the song they just played. 

“What'd he want?' Michael asked.

“Just more congratulations,” Gavin covered. Michael nodded and slung an arm over his shoulder. 

“Don't tell the others because I love playing with them, but there's something about playing with you that makes my breath catch. I want to play more and more,” Michael admitted. Gavin smiled and leaned against him. 

“We will my lovely little Michael. We will,” Gavin whispered making a mental promise to himself to get Michael on the stage. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was inspired by the song Linus and Lucy from A Charlie Brown Christmas and the piano duet from the Corpse Bride.

Michael sat in the wings of the stage. He was making a list of who he needed to get Christmas presents for. He'd gotten off work and met Lindsay at the Rooster. They were going to go shopping after she finished rehearsal for the current burlesque show. Lindsay was the stage manager. 

She had told him he was an idiot for not doing his shopping when he was out with Gavin. He told her to fuck off. She said he must have been too distracted by love. He threatened to suffocate her in her sleep.

Someone touched his shoulder and he turned around. “Gavin,” he whispered in surprise. Gavin smiled brightly and leaned in close.

“I just got in from a thing and Gus said you were here.” Gavin's breath tickled Michael's ear. 

“Yeah Linds is working,” he murmured. 

“Why's my name on the list?” Gavin asked. Gavin being so close was starting to make him hot. Michael looked at the notebook in his hand. Gavin was at the top of the list. He blushed.

“People I wanna get presents for,” Michael said quickly. He could feel Gavin smiling. 

“Come to the practice room with me. You can wait for Lindsay there,” Gavin said taking Michael's hand. Michael stood and followed Gavin out into the hall to the practice room. 

It looked different than the last time Michael was inside. There was sheet music and chord books covering every surface. An old piano with chipping varnish was pushed up against the far back wall. Gavin tossed his coat and scarf into the corner and sat down on the bench. Michael cleared a spot on one of the tables and set his stuff down. 

“Practicing a lot?” Michael asked taking a seat next to Gavin on the bench. Gavin shrugged. 

“I'm filling in last minute for a piano player somewhere in the city. They are doing the music from A Charlie Brown Christmas,” Gavin explained launching into Linus and Lucy as if it were as simple as breathing. “It's going to be fun,” Gavin added. Michael's eyes were glued to Gavin's fingers. 

Michael placed his hands on the keys an octave higher then Gavin and began imitating. The song was simple enough. Gavin grinned as their fingers danced across the keys in sync. “Are you sure you aren't secretly a piano player?” Gavin joked. 

“Please. I sound liker a two year old banging away compared to you,” Michael retorted. Gavin just laughed. He was in no mood to argue about talent. Again. 

“Michael?' Gavin stopped playing and turned to him. 

“What?” Michael said still running his fingers over the keys and gently pressing them creating whispered notes in the silence. 

“I have this … idea ...” Gavin said getting up. He rummaged through a pile and pulled out a song book. “Have you seen Corpse Bride?” he asked holding up the book. Michael nodded. 

“Yeah Lindsay and I love Tim Burton,” he said and Gavin seemed to relax. 

“Well, I don't know if you've got New Years Eve plans, but there's this festival of solos and duets from movies and Burnie's got me signed up and it's free for everyone and I know you wouldn't do a solo, so will you do a duet with me?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael looked surprised. 

“What kind of duet?”

“I was thinking the piano duet Emily and Victor play in the Corpse Bride. It's all piano, but then they won't like be focused on you as a violin player,” Gavin explained. 

“I'm not a piano player though. What if I make you look bad?” 

“The duet is easy. Here,” Gavin pulled out his phone and brought up the song on youtube. “You can play that,” he insisted. “Besides most people are there to play and not listen. It'll be fun. Please?” Gavin gave him puppy dog eyes. Michael rolled his eyes.

“This is a dumb idea,” Michael said. Gavin shrugged.

“Would you be more likely to say yes if it was a violin and piano duet?” Gavin asked.

“No.” 

“Then see? This is perfect!” Gavin replayed the song on his phone. “It's even barely a minute. It'll be over before you know it,” Gavin coaxed. He could tell by the look on Michael's face that his fingers were already itching to play. 

There was a long moment of silence. Michael looked down at the piano humming the song softly. He let his fingers ghost over the keys. He looked back at Gavin.

“Alright, but I get Victor's part,” he said playing the first chord. Gavin's eyes lit up and he took a seat. He grinned. 

“Thank you Michael. You won't regret it,” Gavin said happily. Michael rolled his eyes echoing the notes Gavin played. 

“I think I already do.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was greatly inspired by the song Tammlin by Sychthian. And I'm sure a lot of you have heard the song Let Her Go by Passenger, but if not you should check it out!

Michael didn’t see Gavin until the 29th. Christmas had been a low key affair. It was always the same, community performance of the Nutcracker, the holiday Burlesque show, he was able to catch the end of Gavin’s holiday concert, but Gavin was immediately whisked away to some showy party.

Michael and Lindsay spent Christmas Eve making cookies and watching old Christmas movies. On Christmas Day they went to a party at Geoff and Griffon’s. The next day Lindsay’s parents came down to visit. They brought presents and more cookies. Michael really liked Lindsay’s parents. They had made their home his home.

But the whole time he really wanted to see Gavin.

Lindsay’s parents had gotten him a really neat present. Lindsay had a new favorite song, Let Her Go, and she had told her parents to get it written out for everyone in the group. They had the music written out for violin, bass, guitar, banjo, ukulele, drums, and piano. Michael had immediately texted everyone to get together.

Michael paced the tattoo parlor while waiting for everyone. So far it was only Geoff, Griffon, and Lindsay. Ray had texted saying he just left the station and Ryan was picking Jack up. Griffon had Michael’s violin playing his part. He had been following along with the sheet music beginning to understand which notes were which, but then when he hadn’t gotten a call or text from Gavin he started to worry.

“Michael,” Lindsay groaned. She was sprawled in one of the chairs on her phone. Geoff stopped strumming his banjo and looked at Griffon.

“Come play with us Michael,” Griffon insisted holding out the violin. He shook his head. Instead he sat down at the keyboard that had been brought out for Gavin to use. Lindsay sat up straight.

“Did you know he’s going to play at some festival with Gavin?” she asked. Both looked surprised.

“What are you playing?” Geoff asked curious.

“Uhh the duet from Corpse Bride …” he said knowing Geoff and Griffon would know the song.

“And you didn’t tell us!?” Griffon exclaimed.

“Wait are you playing on piano?” Geoff interrupted.

“Yeah and I don’t know it’s not that big of a deal,” Michael shrugged. Griffon wacked him on the back of the head.

“Not a big deal he says,” she muttered. “Play it. I demand it,” she added. Michael sighed.

“It sounds bad with one part,” he started and Griffon sat next to him.

“Whose part are you playing?” she asked.

“She used to make me play this song all the time,” Geoff laughed.

“Uh Victor’s part,” Michael said and Griffon nodded. She played the opening and Michael joined in. Lindsay sat filming and Geoff clapped at the end. It was short and simple, but Michael was still surprised at how easy he’d picked it up.

“And you’re playing that with Gavin?” Geoff asked when the song ended.

“Yeah.”

“Where?” Griffon asked. Michael shrugged.

“I haven’t asked details,” he admitted. Griffon rolled her eyes as the door to the shop banged open. They all went to the front room to see Jack and Ryan drag their instruments.

“Hang on Ray’s getting Gavin,” Ryan said holding the door open. Snow blew in bringing Ray and Gavin with it.

“I found this idiot on the side walk,” Ray said brushing off his jacket.

“I was walking slow because I didn’t want to slip,” Gavin complained shaking snow from his hair. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Let’s get the show on the road,” Jack called and they moved to the back room. Michael passed around the music and Geoff poured drinks.

“So where is this music festival thing you’re playing at?” Griffon asked Gavin.

“Oh Carnegie Hall,” Gavin said brightly. The room went dead silent. Michael gaped at him.

“I’m not playing at Carnegie Hall!” Michael blanched.

“We are signed up for a three o’clock slot Michael,” Gavin said ignoring his outburst.

“We are so going to go see this,” Geoff laughed. Michael stood there staring at them.

“I am not playing at Carnegie Hall,” he said again. They all shook their heads and smiled.

 =================================================================================

 

Michael was dressed in a suit barrowed from Geoff. The warm up area was filled with various students from Julliard and young adults who probably graduated from there. Michael definitely felt out of place. Gavin had been going around talking with various musicians. They had apparently heard of him before and it only succeeded in reminding Michael that Gavin was a big deal while he was not.

So he hung back in the corner watching those around him scramble to squeeze in a few more rounds of practice or fiddle with reeds here and rosin bows there.

“You came in with Gavin right?” a young blonde woman asked Michael. He nodded. She wore a tight black one sleeved dress and her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. “And you’re the guy from the internet right? MLPMichael?” she asked and he blushed.

“Yeah that’s me,” Michael admitted. Her face lit up.

“I’ve been following your channel for a while and I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. I was shocked when I heard Gavin was coming, but wow you’re here too. What are you playing?” she asked excitedly.

“I’m doing a short piano duet with Gavin,” Michael told her.

“You play piano too?”

“Yeah I guess,” Michael shrugged. She grinned.

“You should be on that stage with a violin. You’re amazing,” she insisted.

“I’ve been told,” Michael laughed. He was curious about what instrument the girl  played since he didn’t see her holding one.

“I bet you aren’t nervous either. I’m in a trio and one of our violins is shitting his pants. I mean yeah this is Carnegie Hall, but we aren’t being graded or scored,” she sighed.

“What are you playing?”

“Oh a medley from Braveheart. I could play it in my sleep,” she laughed. Michael chuckled. That was how he’d started feeling about the duet.

“Barbara!” someone called and the girl turned. She made some hand gesture and turned back to Michael. “Come and meet me friends,” she said. He followed her across the room to two guys with violins. There was a cello case next to them and he assumed that was her instrument. “Holy shit Barbs is this Michael from the internet?” the dark haired man asked. She laughed.

“Michael this is Miles and this is Kerry … and I’m Barbara,” she said taking a beautiful dark wood cello out of the purple case. Michael wanted to touch it. He watched her pull over a chair and take out the end pin. She tightened her bow and then started tuning. His fingers itched for his violin.

“Dude, we are huge fans of yours,” Kerry said. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Please. I bet you are just as good,” Michael said crossing his arms.

“Maybe, but you play cool stuff and everyone on the internet loves you. I always listen to your warm ups before I go do a playing test. I relax more after I’ve run through a reel or something,” Miles told him grinning wide.

“And Let Her Go was beautiful. I was surprised how good all the instruments sounded together,” Barbara added. “You make your violin sing.”

“I’ll admit I’ve watched it like twenty times today alone,” Kerry said with a laugh.

“Are you here to play violin?” Miles asked excitedly.

“Nah he’s playing piano with Gavin,” Barbara explained moving through a scale. The rich sound echoed around the room and Michael longed for his violin.

“You play piano too!” Miles exclaimed.

“Yeah …” Michael looked around the room for Gavin and didn’t see him. He looked at the clock. Half an hour until they played.

“You alright?” Barbara asked suddenly. Michael wrung his hands together.

“Yeah just … I miss my violin,” he admitted. Both Kerry and Miles shoved their violins at Michael grinning.

“Please you gotta play something,” Miles insisted. Michael took his violin and bow. Barbara had stopped playing and the three of them had their eyes glued on Michael.

“Stop staring at me. It’s weird,” Michael groaned lifting the violin and testing a few notes. It was way higher quality than the one he played. “What should I play?”

“Something cool,” Kerry said. Michael smiled. It was kind of fun to be in a room full of musicians and have some of them focused only on him like he was a big deal.

“I think I’ll run through a version of Tammlin,” he said at last tapping his foot to get the starting rhythm. He hadn’t played the song in a long time, but he always enjoyed playing it.

He started off slow. Eight sets of eight counts and then switch to the second variation and another eight sets of eight counts. During the second variation he started picking up speed. Miles and Kerry started clapping with the beat. He got faster and faster. The strings bit into his fingers and the rosin clogged his nose. He glanced around. He’d drawn a crowd. They were all clapping and cheering him on.

And then there was Gavin grinning brightly and clapping along.

Michael inched the tempo to its peak rocking on his heels. He ground out the last few notes ending with a bang. He felt like he was floating. Everyone started talking at once congratulating him and telling him his piece was awesome.

“You are even better in person,” Barbara said. Michael shrugged handing Miles his violin.

“It’s not that hard to learn,” he told her. She shook her head.

“I need Michael now everyone,” Gavin said pushing through the crowd. “We are on soon.” Anxiety rushed through Michael. Everyone was talking again and Gavin was pulling Michael to the door.

“Are we really doing this?” Michael asked quietly. The hallway was empty.

“Michael you just gave a show like you did it every day. You can’t get nervous now,” Gavin said opening the stage door. Michael didn’t feel comforted. He tried to protest, but Gavin just took his hand and squeezed. “Trust me,” he whispered and they were walking onto the stage.

 

The lights were bright and hot. Michael could feel sweat collecting on the back of his neck. He took steady breaths wiping his hands on his pants. He took a seat next to Gavin. He watched Gavin hover his hands above the keys. He mimicked the motion listening to their duet be announced.

He felt stupid for feeling nervous.

“This is nothing,” he muttered to himself. He saw Gavin quirk a grin out of the corner of his eye.

Then the song started. Gavin played the soft slow melody. He was good at making it sound sad. Michael listened waiting for is cue. He echoed Gavin maybe a little too loudly, but he ignored that and continued with the song. Michael let his fingers dance over the keys filling in the notes where Gavin’s melody left spaces. All the notes fit together like a puzzle. Each note fitted together building off each other until the song concluded. There was applause and he was bowing with Gavin.

He couldn’t see the audience from the stage, but he could imagine everyone out there. Geoff, Griffon, Jack, his wife, Ryan and his wife, Ray, and then Lindsay. Knowing them they were all standing in awe. Michael Jones on stage. Even he couldn’t believe it.

Michael left the stage and Gavin sat back down. He leaned against the wall listening to Gavin play. It was so effortless. Someone touched his shoulder. Barbara stood behind him.

“Great job,” she whispered and he grinned. To them his playing probably sounded effortless.

 ====================================================================

The bar was packed with people eager to bring in the New Year. Geoff was off getting everyone another round of shots and Lindsay was still gushing over how great the performance was.

Michael downed the shot as Gavin clutched at his arm to keep his balance. “Michael I can’t believe it’s almost New Years!” Gavin shouted for the third time. Michael couldn’t really either. “This year is going to be huge. I can feel it. Can you feel it Michael?” he asked.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Michael laughed.

“Nah I’m fine,” Gavin said. Michael smiled and shook his head.

“I’ve got something for you,” he said bravely and dug his hand into his coat pocket.

“Oh you mean my present? Finally!” Gavin said excitedly.

“Shut up,” Michael grumbled blushing. He pulled out the CD.

“Is it tracks of you playing?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded. Gavin took the CD and grinned. “Michael, I don’t know what to say.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“You said you liked my playing,” he said simply. “The countdown is starting,” he said to change the subject. He turned towards the TV, but Gavin caught his arm.

“Thank you,” he said again.

“I said it’s nothing,” Michael groaned. Gavin laughed and pressed his lips against Michael’s. Michael froze for half a second. The roar of the crowd faded into the background as the ball dropped and the New Year rolled in.

Gavin.

Gavin’s lips.

He kissed back stepping forward to close the gap between them. his hands found Gavin’s hips and Gavin kept his hand on Michael’s arm. The kiss was rough, Gavin’s scruff scratching against Michael’s skin and their dry lips working against each other.

Then they broke apart and the noise and the music and the cheering rushed back into his ears. Michael caught his breath staring at Gavin. He licked his lips and smiled.

“Happy New Year Michael,” he said sheepishly. All Michael could do was grin and nod. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter even though it's mostly just set up for what happens next.

“Lindsay,” Michael hissed. They’d dispersed around four AM and Michael had spent the last two hours staring at the ceiling feeling like he was on cloud nine.

And then came the paranoia.

“Lindsay!” Michael snapped. She rolled over and squinted at him.

“Michael fuck off,” she told him and pulled her covers over her head.

“Lindsay this is fucking serious,” he said. She grunted at him. He turned on the light by her bed.

“I hate you,” she muttered and rolled onto her back.

“I can’t sleep,” he started walking to the other side of the bed.

“Apparently,” she said sarcastically. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him before patting the bed next to her. “Is it about kissing Gavin?”

“What if he was just drunk. Like what if he was too fucking out of his fucking mind and I don’t know … just fuck,” he said flopping back against the pillows.

“You spent like the whole time after the ball dropped stealing kisses from each other,” she reminded him. “I’m sure if he was drunk he wouldn’t have done that.”

“But come on. When do things actually happen like this? It’s something that happens in shitty movies. The hot guy is never actually gay.”

“Maybe this time he is,” Lindsay said simply.

“Too fucking good to be true,” Michael grumbled. There was silence. He was sure Lindsay had fallen back asleep, but when he turned to look at her she was staring at him like he was a moron.

“So what if it’s too good to be true? He kissed you more than once so be happy about it shithead,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Thanks bitch,” he grunted. She made an attempt to hit him.

“Well what do you want?” she asked. He groaned. “I take that as you want him on his knees with his mouth on your cock.”

“Lindsay!” he whined.

“It’s true. God you’re such a guy. Is that all you want?” she asked.

“No fuck no it’s not all I want. I just want to be with him,” he sighed.

“But you do want his cock. Maybe you’re the one who wants to be on his knees sucking Gavin off. Bet he’s got a big cock.” Michael started hitting her with a pillow. “Bet you want it in your ass. Gonna take Gavin up the ass?” she laughed trying to block the pillow.

“I’m going to fucking smoother you!!” Michael shouted. She fought against him.

“Have Gavin bend you over, spank you, maybe pull your hair a bit, and fuck your tight little ass. I bet you’re a loud mother fucker.” Lindsay choked on her laughter.

“I swear to god Lindsay,” Michael threatened. She laughed and patted his cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay Michael. I promise,” she said. “Now let me fucking sleep.”

 

Michael sat in Geoff’s shop listening to the buzz of the tattoo gun. Gavin had ordered Michael meet him at the Rooster before his concert. He had fallen asleep in Lindsay’s bed and woken with a post-it note taped to his head. Geoff wanted to see him.

“Okay I know what I’m going to tell you is going to scare you okay,” Geoff said as he washed his hands. Michael was immediately worried. “As you know, a lot of the teachers from Julliard were at the festival thing. One of them heard you playing and talked to some people and there’s a fundraiser to raise money for leukemia and they’ve invited you to perform.” Michael blinked at him.

“What?”

“One of the teachers puts together a fundraiser and mostly students perform, but they also invite guests to perform. Gavin has been invited and they asked Burnie about you and he said he’d offer the invitation to you.”

“Wait … wait like wait …” Michael rubbed his forehead. “Aren’t those things like formal? I don’t play classical.”

“They said it didn’t have to be a classical piece. Their performers are doing a three piece set of their choice. They also said you could play in the orchestral piece with the group, but you aren’t obligated.” Geoff patted his shoulder. “I know what you think, but it’s for charity. So it’s not really for you. Think of it that way maybe?”

“I’m not good enough to be out there with those students,” Michael said quietly.

“You won’t be out there with them. You will be out there alone. Just you,” Geoff told him. “You can do this Michael.”

“Do I have time to think about it?” Michael asked. He felt like he was suffocating.

“Yeah I need to know by the end of the week,” Geoff said as Michael stood.

“Okay I have to go meet Gavin,” he said quickly nearly sprinting out of the shop.

Once outside and down the street Michael stopped clutching at his chest. His lungs felt tight like he was being squeezed by everything around him. He pulled off his hat running his hand through his hair. All he could hear was his parents screaming in the back of his mind. He could hear them screaming get out you worthless piece of shit. He could hear them mocking his playing. He could hear them telling him that it was a worthless endeavor. That he was and would never be anything.

“Michael.” He whirled around to find Gavin standing a few feet away. He was breathing hard like he’d been running. His coat wasn’t even zipped.

“Gavin-“

“It’s okay Michael,” Gavin interrupted. He was fiddling with his scarf. Michael didn’t know if he wanted to scream or cry or break something.

“What is this a fucking movie?” he asked weakly. Gavin stepped closer.

“Geoff called … he was worried you were gonna freak out or something and run into traffic,” Gavin told him. Michael thought about it. He watched the cars rush by. He shook his head.

“I can’t breathe,” he blurted out. He immediately regretted it and waited for the recoil. Lindsay was the only one who understood this stuff. She was always there.

“Let’s go to the theater,” Gavin said holding out his hand.

“I … I can’t move. If I move I’ll lose it,” Michael said his voice cracking. Gavin moved even closer. He took Michael’s hat and put it back on his head pulling it over Michael’s ears.

“It’s just like what we did at Carnegie Hall,” Gavin said in a soft voice. “And I’ll be right there. Everyone will be right there,” Gavin murmured wrapping his arms around Michael.

“I can’t,” Michael whispered. Gavin’s arms tightened around him.

“Think about Lindsay. Think about Geoff and Griffon. Think about Ray, Ryan, Jack, even Gus and Burnie. Think about me. We are the ones that matter you doughnut. We’re your family. We want you on that stage. We want you a million miles away giving concerts on some grand stage. That’s what we want and we’re not just saying it because we’re your family. We are saying it because we are the only people you listen to,” Gavin told him. Michael looked up at him. Gavin was smiling brightly. Always smiling brightly.

“Why did you kiss me?” Michael asked and Gavin looked confused.

“Because I wanted to?” Gavin said. Michael felt like he was standing at a wide open door. Things that he left to his dreams were standing in front of him. He just had to reach out. He had to take that step and not be afraid to fall.

“Would you kiss me if I said I didn’t want to do the fundraiser?” he asked and Gavin nodded.

“It’s kind of distracting me and that’s why I wanted to see you before my concert,” Gavin admitted. Michael smiled.

“What a fucking idiot,” he laughed and broke free from Gavin’s grasp. Gavin pouted.

“Michael,” he whined.

“This is a terrible idea,” he said.

“What?” Gavin asked sounding hurt.

“No not us, letting me play for people. I’m gonna ruin the entire thing,” Michael explained. Gavin rolled his eyes and snorted. The voices in Michael’s mind still screamed at him, but maybe … he took Gavin’s hand. “I’m saying yes.” And saying it made him feel free. It felt like a weight was lifted off him and he could breathe.

“To the fundraiser?”

“Yes. And I’m gonna show all those motherfuckers exactly what I can do,” he said sternly. “Fuck anxiety is going to eat me alive,” he sighed. Gavin squeezed his hand.

“I’ll be there to put back the pieces,” Gavin said.

“Please stop saying lame things like that,” Michael complained.

“Only when you start admitting that you’re an amazing player,” Gavin laughed.

“Moron,” Michael muttered. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips to Gavin’s. Gavin held Michael’s hip as Michael grabbed Gavin’s shoulder. Teeth, lips, spit, tongues. Michael wanted Gavin more than air. He dug his fingers into Gavin’s shoulder rocking back. “Play the fuck out of that concert.”

“I always do my little Michael,” Gavin said panting. His lips were swollen and slick with spit and all Michael wanted to do was kiss him again.

“Go,” Michael said not letting go of Gavin.

“Promise me you won’t change your mind?”

“I won’t. I’ll … somehow I’ll get on that stage,” he said taking a deep breath. Gavin grinned.

“Good,” Gavin said and with another quick peck he turned and took off running to the Rooster.

Michael watched him go knowing he should call and tell Lindsay everything before someone else did. He watched Gavin slip and nearly fall. He heard Gavin squawk and shout “oh sausages” before rounding the corner and he laughed. Michael laughed hard and couldn’t stop.  He turned back to Geoff’s shop knowing that there was no backing out now. He laughed some more feeling the tension rushing out of him. He laughed blocking out the thoughts in his mind.

He pushed open the door to the shop and Geoff looked up concerned. Michael cracked his knuckles. “Well I guess I’ve got to do some research and find three pieces for this fundraiser.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile!! I wrote this while blasting the Skyrim Theme. I hope everyone enjoys!

Michael groaned hitting his head on the wall for the third time. His fingers dug into Gavin's scalp tugging at Gavin's hair. Michael stared at the florescent ceiling lights.

“How'd we get here?” Michael muttered and Gavin stopped and pulled back.

“I still don't think that's bloody dirty talk.” Michael grunted and took one hand from Gavin's hair to stroke his own cock. Gavin could be all nonchalant, but Michael felt like he was burning from the inside out. Gavin pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own. He roughly stroked Michael's cock and Michael let out a satisfied groan and hit his head against the wall again. “It was all very simple Michael,” Gavin tutted as if Michael wasn't splayed against the wall with his pants at his ankles. “We met here to discuss solo pieces, you had some wonderful ideas, I decided to kiss you, you decided you wanted to make out, hands wandered, and now you're here flushed and agitated because I have to keep taking my mouth off your dick.” Michael squinted at him.

“That's a fucking terrible description. You get a big fat fucking F....” Michael trailed off letting his eyes roll back and his toes curl as Gavin swirled his tongue around the head of Michael's cock.

It had just happened so fast. All his other relationships had been a bunch of shy touches and sloppy make outs before getting to the good stuff.

Not to mention he hadn't been blown in a long time.

A really long time.

He groaned again burying his hands in Gavin's hair. His mouth was so nice. Gavin's fingers dug into Michael's thighs and would occasionally reach up to squeeze his ass. Gavin warned that he wasn't very good at blow jobs, but Michael would never consider this a bad one.

“Gavin,” he whined when a hand went to his balls gently stroking and tugging. Gavin's tongue pressed hard against the underside of his cock. He was panting and pulling at Gavin's hair slowly rocking his hips impatient. “I want to come,” he murmured. Gavin bobbed his head faster. Michael stared up at the lights hitting his head again as he sucked air into his lungs. He wanted Gavin's mouth all over his body. If they weren't in the practice room he wouldn't object to tearing off all their clothes.

Gavin locked his fingers tightly around the base of Michael's dick and pulled back. Michael gasped. Michael stared at Gavin who was flushed. His eyes were dark and his lips were swollen and shiny with spit. Michael wanted to come all over that pretty face.

“Are you going to kiss me if I swallow?” Gavin asked teasing the head with his long fingers. Michael could only nod. He'd kiss Gavin now if he was closer. Actually he just really wanted to kiss Gavin if his fingers would just keep doing what they were doing.

“I'm gonna fucking die Gavin!” Michael choked out. He was at his breaking point. He could barely breathe and his balls ached and he was sweating and just wanted to come and Gavin was sitting there mocking him. Gavin delicately licked the shaft and Michael let out a half annoyed moan. “Gavin...''

“I like the way my name sounds. All punched out and desperate,” he licked again ignoring Michael's groans and whines. “But okay I'll let you come,” he said taking Michael's cock back into his mouth and releasing his fingers. Michael felt like his orgasm was being ripped out of him and he made embarrassingly loud noises as he dragged his fingers through Gavin's soft hair.

Michael sank to the floor with Gavin's guidance. He gulped in air staring into Gavin's half lidded eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Gavin's.

“I fucking hate you,” he muttered before kissing Gavin hard.

Michael jerked awake, alarm blaring, nearly fallling out of bed. "What am I a fucking teenager?" he grumbled smashing the buttons on his phone until he alarm shut off. He scrubbed a hand over his face. He didn't want to move. He wanted to settle back into sleep and go back to his dream, back to Gavin's mouth, back to everything. 

"Michael get the fuck up we have to go!" Lindsay banged on the door. He wondered how easily he could sneak past Lindsay with the mess in his pants. "I said let's go! If you don't get the fuck up Ray is gonna bitch."

Michael cursed Ray's inability to find their apartment despite them living there for years. 

 ====================================================================

 

“So you're thinking main themes?” Ray asked. Michael and Ray were fooling around in GTA V while Michael desperately thought of ideas for the fundraiser.

“Yeah,” Michael said trying to chase Ray down.

“Halo,” Ray told him.

“Halo?”

“Yeah Halo you know that game we spent too much time on perfecting? Do the main theme from Halo,” Ray said blowing up Michael's car.

“I was thinking like something more main stream like I don't know Star Wars.”

“You hate Star Wars,” Ray said rolling his eyes. “And Halo is main stream. Everyone knows Halo.”

“You might, but I don't think-”

“No you already know it. Work with Gavin and flesh it out,” Ray interrupted. Michael whined shooting Ray. “Or are you too busy sucking him off?” Ray laughed. Michael threw a cushion at him.

“But what else goes with Halo?” Michael asked feeling his ears burn. Ray gave him a cocky grin. “Music Ray!” he snapped.

“Skyrim is a good one. Zelda has good music. There's always Mario stuff. I don't know you could go classic games or like new stuff. Jack would say Assassin's Creed. I can't think of that off the top of my head, but it's probably good. What about Last of Us? Or what about Mass Effect? Come on it's not that hard,” Ray listed.

“Skyrim would be easy, but it needs like a choir or something,” Michael said.

“So Gavin probably knows people,” Ray retorted. “Or use us.”

“There's an idea,” Michael said pausing to think about it. He wanted to find a way to incorporated his friends since they were such big part of his playing. “Put in Skyrim,” Michael said and Ray groaned, but complied. Michael listened to the opening. “You guys all have low voices.”

“I was kidding,” Ray told him and Michael waved at him to shut up.

“Geoff could do it. You guys can harmonize,” Michael explained getting up and pacing. He started the theme over again.

“Michael I can't sing,” Ray protested.

“Oh please, it's like grunting with a beat,” he told him. Ray looked like a deer in headlights. “We can discuss it tomorrow when we all get together.”

“I think I liked you before you sucked Gavin's dick. Now you're all crazy. For fucks sake me singing?”

“I did not suck Gavin's dick!” Michael complained.

“Whoa did you go straight to fucking?” Michael pounced on Ray hitting him in the arm.

“Imagine this with a whole proper orchestra though. Do you think you could do that? Or do they only want you to solo?” Ray asked shoving Michael off.

“I don't know. I just want a big chorus. I could do most of this on violin, maybe a few back up instruments, maybe bring in Griffon and her drums. Can't you see it though? All you guys up there singing this?”

“No I can't. Geoff maybe, but me? I don't sing,” Ray said for what felt like the thousandth time. Michael went over to Ray's computer pulling up the Halo theme. Ray muted the TV and watched Michael pace.

“This one will be easy and I think I'll ask Gavin to accompany me on piano, maybe bring in some more instruments. Do you think I could get Lindsay to play again?”

“Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“We've been friends for a long time and I just want to say that I've never seen you more dedicated then right now. You brush it off, but everyone can feel your excitement … so just remember that. Cause knowing you you're gonna get stressed and angry or something, so just remember this. Remember how much work you put in and you make it look so easy. You just hear music and arrange it in your head and you bring instruments together and just shit man, I don't know why this isn't your job. But I'm proud.” Ray looked at the ground rubbing the back of his neck. Michael blushed.

“I'm not doing that much,” he murmured hitting replay on the Halo theme.

“And there we have it folks, classic Michael,” Ray said with a laugh. “Let's go to Burger King or something. I'm getting sappy being cooped up watching you work and it's fucking embarrassing,” Ray said going to get his coat.

“Okay,” Michael said shutting off the music.

Michael hummed the Skyrim theme the entire walk.

And Ray tried to accept that he was probably going to be singing in Dragon in front of a huge crowd.

Sometimes he really hated the things he did for Michael.

But he also knew that whatever Michael was planning was going to be amazing. And it was all thanks to Gavin. He had to remember to thank him sometime. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter so quickly because someone brought this up in the comments, I had to fix the fact that Gavin and Michael seem to hardly know each other. D:  
> Enjoy.

Michael hated the foreboding feeling that had been eating away at him all morning. It had started with a simple text. 

'we need to talk in person'

And when he asked Gavin about what, he only responded with 'stuff'. Michael had wanted to go home and curl up in bed and never leave. He tried concentrating on work. He tried thinking about music. But he couldn't shake the feeling. 

It was cold and gray out which only dampened his mood. He almost texted Lindsay, but he was afraid she'd resort to being over protective or something. 

Michael arrived at the Rooster before their evening show. Gavin met him in the lobby with a smile and then they went up to the very top to his apartment. 

“Is this the part where you tell me you aren't gay?” Michael blurted out as he shut the door. He figured why not just rip the bandaid off. Gavin looked startled. 

“What are you on about?” he asked and Michael shrugged taking off his shoes. 

“Figured this had to be something major,” Michael muttered. 

“Well it's not that. It's … can we not do this in the front hall?” he asked and those words punched Michael in the stomach. Those were never good words. But he followed Gavin into the small living room. He sat on the couch and Gavin sat in the chair. He looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping. 

“So what?” Michael asked. Gavin didn't look at him. 

“I've been talking with my friend back home and he's brought up some concerns,” Gavin paused and fidgeted. “I have this issue of getting close to people without knowing much about them. Like with you I got caught up in the music. You were someone who finally understood what music was to me. But that's all it's been about is the music.” Michael hadn't even realized.

“Oh.”

“And that's not a bad thing,” Gavin said quickly. “It's just … I've been used before. I'm not saying you're using me, god I hope you aren't because-”

“I was never using you,” Michael said flatly. Gavin looked relieved. 

“Still. We hardly know each other and Dan always says that's not a stable relationship. It's a one night stand. And I don't know Michael. I don't … I feel like I know you, but Dan's right and it is just all about the music. You don't even know much about me. I'm just … I don't know.”

“So get to know me,” Michael said ignoring the way his gut twisted when Gavin made it sound like he only cared about the music.

“But what if you get to know me and you don't like what you find out,” Gavin said quietly. Michael wanted to spout some bullshit cheesy line but instead he shrugged. 

“Then we move on from there,” he told Gavin. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck staring at the floor.

“I guess I'll start with I'm not gay.” Michael stood up abruptly and went to the door. “No, no Michael I'm bisexual! I've been with both!” he exclaimed grabbing Michael's sleeve. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know if he wanted to cry from anger or relief or just haul off and hit Gavin. 

“You could have fucking worded that different,” he said dejectedly.

“I know, I know I'm sorry I know. I'm just bad at this explain myself. I don't have many friends and those I have I've known for forever. I'm bad at starting new relationships of any kind.”

Michael sighed and shook his head. “You're a fucking idiot,” he said with a small smile and once again Gavin looked relieved. They went back to the couch. This time Gavin sat down on it as well.

“So uh … what's your favorite color?” Gavin asked. Michael laughed. 

“This is so fucking stupid, but blue,” he said. Gavin was right though. They were so wrapped up in the music … “You aren't like some homicidal maniac right?”

“No?”

“Are you asking me or are you telling me?” Michael asked.

“I'm not. I'm just … there's not much to me. I'm not that interesting,” Gavin said quietly. Michael shrugged.

“I bet I can guess your favorite color. I think it's red,” he said and Gavin looked surprised. “It's the color of that stupidly long scarf you always wear. We might not know much about each other, but I'm at least observant,” Michael said with a laugh. 

“I love my scarf,” Gavin said happily. “Do you have more tattoos then the ones on your forearms and shoulder?” 

“Yeah I've got one on my ass,” Michael joked. Gavin scrunched up his nose. “I'm kidding,” Michael dead panned. Gavin smiled.

“I don't have tattoos, but I like yours. What did you eat for breakfast?”

“Uh cereal. Me and Lindsay both had to be places or else one of us usually cooks,” Michael explained. 

“Does Lindsay have a boyfriend?”

“She was seeing this guy, but it didn't really go anywhere. Guys think she's too busy and independent, but I think those are what makes her Lindsay. Like she's always been overly dedicated to her projects and she doesn't like taking help from anyone.”

“So would you say she was your best friend?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah I consider her and Ray my closest friends although Geoff too I guess. Who are your friends?” 

“Dan's probably my best friend. I knew him in school and after that I kind of just stuck to the piano and became a loner … there'd be times where I wouldn't go out for days and then Dan would come over and haul me out to do stupid shit in the yard and we'd film it and put it on the internet. Sometimes we played games. Well we played a lot of Halo and sometimes we'd go out for bevs or something,” Gavin shrugged. “He said he was there to keep me sane.”

“Is he back in England?” 

“No he's actually in the army. The other day was the first time we'd talked in awhile and I miss him.”

“Do you miss your family?” Michael asked hoping they weren't a touchy subject.

“I do, but at the same time they are glad I'm off doing something with music,” Gavin said. “My brother and sister thought it'd never happen, but my mom was like over the moon when she met Burnie. She was the one who got me into piano.” Michael ignored the pang of jealousy he felt knowing Gavin had a supportive family. 

“So is this better? Or helping?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded. 

“It's making me less worried about all this because I really like you Michael. I've never met anyone like you and I do want to know more.”

“Yeah, yeah me too. So I guess like … we slow down? Or at least I can try to shut up about music for five seconds,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Nah I never want you to stop talking about music. I just … let me know who you are. I want to know Michael not just Michael the talented musician,” Gavin explained. Michael gave him a sour look. 

“Like you said I'm not interesting either. I spend my time working as an electrician and binge watching TV shows with Lindsay while we wait for Game of Thrones to start again,” Michael said simply.

“But see I didn't know any of that so I find it interesting. I'm trying to get through the books.”

“Lindsay read them, but I find them too dense,” Michael said regretfully. Gavin shrugged.

“I read on planes and car trips,” he said. 

“Who is your favorite?” Michael asked. Gavin grinned. 

“Daenerys Targaryen obviously,” he said happily and Michael smiled.

“We're gonna be okay Gavin,” Michael reassured. Gavin laughed. 

Michael had a feeling that when he told Lindsay about all this she was going to call him an idiot. She always knew everything about people. And with Gavin Michael had just forgotten. They could talk about music so freely and easily that it had been too easy to get wrapped up in it. But this was good. He felt better knowing more than just the music stuff. 

Besides, he found listening to Gavin's Game of Thrones theories quite adorable. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by This Land Is Your Land by Peter, Paul, & Mary. (and it turned out nice and long, so I hope everyone enjoys)

“This land is your land. This land is my land. From California to the New York Island. From the Redwood Forest to the Gulf Stream waters. This land was made for you and me! Sing it with me Michael!” Geoff shouted furiously strumming his banjo. Michael glared at him and went back to his notebook. Geoff groaned and kicked Michael's chair.

“Why are you on such a Pete Seeger kick?” Michael asked. Geoff shrugged. 

“You're asking me why I'm obsessed with something music related?” Geoff asked and Michael grunted. 

“Gavin wants to go out tonight, but we're having a non-music related date. I've got to finish planning this out because tomorrow I'm meeting up with Barbara after work to discuss her role in the whole thing and all I've got is one piece planned,” Michael said scribbling out ideas.

“Did Gavin get it all written out?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah we basically lived in the practice room for the last two days while he wrote out the parts to give to Barbara.”

“Is that all you did?” 

“Sadly yes. We like barely even made out. It was just constant Skyrim Theme prep. Although he took some breaks to practice for his concert tomorrow night and I filmed a bit. I tried out the parts. We made changes. I played reels when I got bored. He said I pace a lot when I'm thinking, but it's cause there's this beautiful part in the theme where the chorus drops out and it's only violin and ugh the grace notes make the song.”

“And what about the Halo theme? Did you decide to duet it?”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “He's got his part down, but I'm still changing mine. I knew it as a solo, so I'm rearranging it a bit so that it compliments the piano,” he explained. 

“Did you convince Ray to sing yet?” Geoff laughed.

“Still working on that. Are you practicing?” Geoff laughed again.

“Yeah buddy I am. I sing it to Griffon and she says she isn't wooed by Dragon language, so that's disappointing.” 

Michael smiled and Geoff went back to strumming. 

“This land is your land.” 

“That's going to be stuck in my head all damn night,” Micheal snapped. Geoff rolled his eyes. 

“What are you writing down?”

“Just small notes. Points I want to give her. We can't all practice together until next week and I want to give her an idea of how I want it done. Like her and her friends are the background. They are the base of the entire song.”

“You're a fucking tyrant Michael,” Geoff laughed. “Don't scare these people away. I mean we can barely tolerate you, so yeah don't be too stiff and tight.”

“That's what Gavin said,” Michael grumbled crossing things out. 

“I mean we all know that you're going to change your mind about how you want it done anyway,” Geoff added and Michael threw his notebook across the studio. He pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a low groan.

“I can't stop. It's all I hear and all I think about,” he complained. “I want it to be perfect.”

“You gotta relax. It will be good. You could half ass it and it'd be fucking amazing,” Geoff said strumming his banjo again. “Now let's relax with a little Peter, Paul, and Mary,” Geoff said and hummed. 

“No,” Michael said flatly and went to pick up his notebook. 

“You do remember you are in my shop right?” Geoff laughed getting up. He rubbed Michael's shoulders. “Stop being a neurotic dick alright?” he said jabbing his thumbs into the knots in Michael's back. Michael groaned appreciatively. 

Michael's phone went off exactly as the door to the tattoo parlor opened. Michael gave Gavin a weak smile.

“Are you alright Michael?” Gavin asked rushing over. 

“Tired and stressed because he's dumb,” Geoff said pulling and bending Michael's arm and cracking his back. 

“He was well is a chiropractor,” Michael reassured when Gavin's eyes went wide. “He has fucking magic fingers,” Michael groaned. Gavin nodded watching Michael's face contort in pleasure.

“Did you get my message?” Gavin asked.

“My phone just went off. What'd it say?” Gavin stared at Michael for a moment.

“Uh just asking if I could crash at your place. The heating in my apartment is being weird, but Gus has someone coming over in the morning. 

“Are you sure it's not that you just want to sleep with me?” Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

“Is not you bloody sausage!” Gavin blurted out turning a light shade of pink. Michael smiled. 

“Sure it won't like mess up your practice or something?” Michael asked letting Geoff continue to pound into his back. He looked concerned, but Gavin just smiled. 

“No the concerto won't get worse if I stay with you. Besides, where else am I going to go? Sleep in the auditorium?”

“I just don't want you to like mess up,” Michael said softly.

“My silly little Michael, I don't make mistakes.”

 

They walked down the busy streets to a bar with good burgers. Michael led the way and Gavin followed close to his side. The wind was stiff and there were flurries in the air. 

“So you are Geoff are really close then?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded. “How'd you meet him?” Michael shrugged. 

“When we first moved to the city Lindsay started working at the community center and she helped do stage crew stuff and Geoff's wife Griffon makes all the sets. She talked to Griffon a lot. Talked about me a lot and our situation and everything. They're good friends and we were eventually invited to dinner. I didn't want to go.”

“Why not?” Gavin interrupted. 

“It was just … things weren't great back then. I guess, looking back, it helped that they already knew like the sad details of my life so they didn't like ask what we were doing there. Instead they asked a lot about music and they let us drink we played video games and stuff. I felt so comfortable there with them. Geoff eventually did all my tattoos. He helped me find work at an electric company and I'd wait around at his shop when Lindsay had late classes. Sometimes we'd play together. Griffon knew a lot of percussion and Geoff knew guitar and banjo. He taught me some banjo too. And I don't know. They helped us get furniture and shit for our apartments and just they've been so good to us,” Michael explained. Gavin smiled. 

“And what about the others?” Gavin asked as they slipped through the heavy doors of the bar. They got a booth near the back and ordered food and drinks. Michael shrugged out of his coat and stretched. 

“The cold makes me stiff like a fucking old man,” he grunted. Gavin laughed unwrapping his scarf and took off his coat. 

“Well you aren't wearing a heavy enough coat.” Michael made a face. 

“We can't all waltz around in fucking wool pea coats, and besides, I wear layers,” he retorted. Gavin snorted.

“Tell me how you met the others,” he asked sipping his drink. Michael took a large gulp of his and thought. 

“Well I first met Ryan when Geoff took me to his music shop. It had been passed down through his family. I later saw him and Jack at the Rooster. Geoff and Griffon took me and Lindsay to a concert. Ryan and Jack were part of, well they still are, but like it's this ragtime blues band. They are really good. Of course it was like a terrible idea to take me there. I started playing more and stuff and begged to get together and play with everyone.”

“Sounds like you. Badgering everyone to do music shit,” Gavin laughed over the top of his drink. Michael narrowed his eyes. 

“Well what about you? Why am I doing all the talking?” Michael snapped.

“I have a bloody boring life compared to yours. I still lived at home until Burnie took me away.”

“How'd he find you?” 

“You know that violinist Monty? I got tickets from my friend Dan for my birthday and we went and the concert was this small venue, but really classy. Someone he played with though knew who I was and after the concert I was hanging around to offer congrats and stuff and the guy I knew recognized me and dragged Monty over. It was actually really nerve wracking and Dan ended up doing most of the talking. He boasted and bragged and Monty said he wanted me to give him sort of an audition tape. I went home and played almost everything I knew. I then cut down six hours of playing into twenty minutes,” Gavin finished and shrugged. “Now I'm here.”

“Yeah I know Monty. He's tried almost as hard as Burnie has to get me to audition and stuff,” Michael said playing with the napkin. 

“How'd you meet Ray?” Gavin asked and Michael was glad to not have the discussion about how everyone thought he was good enough even though yeah he might be good, but not classical good. Gavin was playing a half hour piano concerto for fucks sake. He sighed.

“Huh? Ray?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded. “Met him through Halo. We started playing together and I was still in high school and the little shit was beside himself when I said I was moving to the city. He was like a little fan boy. He was a junior? I think. We ended up meeting up a lot after school and going to the arcade. Sometimes we went to the mall and stuff. I don't know. We just hung out. I mean I had friends in school and stuff, but Ray was just like refreshing? I don't know. It was years ago,” Michael told Gavin and took a bite of his burger. 

“These are good!” Gavin exclaimed with a mouthful. “I have been living off crap.”

“Yeah no kidding. I've seen your cupboards.”

“I swear I can cook though,” Gavin protested. 

“I've had Geoff's cooking so I'm sure yours will be shit compared to in,” Michael said simply. Gavin pouted. 

“Lindsay said you cook,” Gavin added. Michael shrugged. 

“When I feel like it,” he told Gavin. 

“Cook for me, Michael,” Gavin pleaded. Michael scrunched up his nose.

“Fuck no. Eat your food.”

 

The flurries had stopped by the time they left the bar full and nicely buzzed. “So Ray was your fan boy?” Gavin laughed linking arms with Michael. 

“Yeah I guess. He hates when I say that, but the fucker always wanted to hang out. It was nice though to have someone always around to play games with. Especially with Lindsay busy with school and Geoff always busy with his shop.”

“How'd you find out about the ukulele?” Gavin asked resting his head against Michael's shoulder.

“I don't know. I saw it at his apartment and I think I asked about it one day. He used to come with me when I played on the streets. I tried to get him to join me. He said if he was going to do anything on the corner it would be selling his body,” Michael laughed. “He's such a man whore. Like really. The amount of chicks? You would not believe me.”

“Wait are we still talking about Ray who you said can't remember where you apartment is?” Gavin asked and Michael nodded.

“He's so fucking dumb.”

“Sounds like my friend Dan. He enters a room and the girls drop their pants,” Gavin said shaking his head as they entered the foyer in Michael's apartment complex. 

Gavin took the opportunity of closed elevator doors to smash his lips against Michael's. He was a little tipsy and missed half Michael's mouth, but Michael just grabbed his hips and centered them. 

The elevator ride was too short. 

They stumbled out into the hallway and Michael took Gavin's hand pulling his to the door. 

Once inside they shed coats and shoes. Gavin flopped down on the couch looking at Michael with half lidded eyes. Michael chewed on his lip and glanced at Lindsay's open bedroom door. She wasn't home. 

“This is probably a terrible idea,” Michael murmured straddling Gavin's lap.

“You love terrible ideas,” Gavin retorted leaning up and kissing Michael. 

“We should go to my room,” Michael continued. Gavin kissed him harder running his hand down Michael chest. 

“What if I said I was an exhibitionist?”

“Do you even know what that word fucking means?” Michael smirked. Gavin squawked and hit him in the arm before laying back. “Are you really?'

“Nah.” Gavin said casually playing with the hem of Michael's shirt. “But beds are better for fucking and I don't think we're there yet are we?” Michael turned bright red.

“No I don't think so,” he said quietly. Gavin smiled. 

“That's why we are here,” he said happily. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You've got fucking weird logic,” Michael told him. 

“I love when you talk dirty to me,” Gavin growled yanking Micheal forward. Michael rolled his eyes and kissed Gavin's jaw and then his neck. Gavin's weakness was probably his neck and it was Michael's favorite. He loved burying his face against Gavin's soft skin and breathing him in. He loved nipping at the tender skin feeling Gavin's scruff burn his cheeks. Gavin would turn into a mess. His hands wound tight in Michael's hair or raked down his back and then roamed up his chest over his shoulders. As Michael kissed and sucked Gavin whimpered and whined. His noises soft and held back. 

Michael scraped his teeth across Gavin's throat. 

“You sure you're okay right here?” he asked propping himself up. Gavin licked his lips and nodded. 

“If you are I don't mind,” Gavin said roughly. Michael groaned and pushed his hips against Gavin's. Michael then sat back and pushed Gavin's shirt up and gently nipped at his ribs. Gavin grumbled something unintelligible and tried pushing Michael down. Michael groped Gavin as he settled back undoing Gavin's belt and pants. He yanked his pants and boxer briefs down a bit before taking his cock in hand and stroking it. Gavin groaned appreciatively. 

Michael rubbed his thumb against the slit watching Gavin writhe on the couch. He pressed his free hand against his own dick. If they weren't on the couch he'd be out of his pants in a second. Gavin had his hand stroking his own cock as Michael continued to torment the head.

“Get on with it yeah?” Gavin whined. Michael licked his lips obscenely. 

He licked the head teasingly. Gavin immediately grabbed Michael's hair and pulled. Michael groaned taking more into his mouth. He sucked forcefully on the head. Gavin's tightening grip of his hair made his dick ache. He pressed his palm to his crotch balancing on his other hand and switching to licking along the shaft. His mouthed along Gavin's cock before returning to sucking him down trying to take even more into his mouth. He fell into a rhythm, humming as he sucked and listening to Gavin's breath catch.

“Michael,” Gavin groaned and if he wasn't busy he would have lit up at how pretty his name sounded slipping out of Gavin's mouth. “Michael?” Gavin groaned again but his question made Michael glance up. He slowly pulled off Gavin's cock with a pop. 

“Hmm?” he murmured lazily jacking Gavin off.

“Are,” Gavin's breath caught for a moment when Michael pressed his thumb against the slit. “Michael!” Gavin gasped squirming. Michael grinned triumphantly. “Michael were you humming This Land Is Your Land on my dick?” Michael grinned wider showing off his teeth. 

“Yeah,” he said with no ounce of guilt.

“Oh okay,” Gavin murmured unsure of what to do with the information.

“Want me to continue?” Michael asked.

“God yes,” Gavin groaned and Michael bent down. He ran his tongue over the slit before taking the head in his mouth. He kept his left hand pressing against his erection and focused on Gavin. His hands were back in Michael's hair and he was weakly attempting to thrust up into Michael's mouth. 

Michael just went back to humming and sucking. He balanced for a moment and undid his own pants sighing a little as he pulled out his cock. 

“No,” Gavin said suddenly yanking Michael's hair. Michael looked up at him. “Your cock's mine,” Gavin slurred slumped against the arm of the couch. He shirt was rucked up and his hair was a mess. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were pink. 

And all Michael could do was hum in compliance. He moved his hands to Gavin's balls and busied them with gentle groping. That sent Gavin into a frenzy of wiggling and attempted thrusts and soft bitten off noises. Michael took more of Gavin's cock into his mouth again and prepared for Gavin to come. He was pretty sure he could swallow at this angle and not choke. 

Gavin came with a sharp gasp and shudder. His nails dug into Michael's scalp and Michael groaned. He managed to swallow most of it and wiped the rest off his mouth with his sleeve. 

“My fucking legs are cramping,” he said standing up on the couch. Gavin just looked up at him dazed.

“You look way too bloody casual with your dick hanging out and all,” Gavin told him as he panted. He readjusted his shirt before tucking himself back into his pants. Michael shrugged. 

The front door opened and Michael looked over his shoulder at Lindsay. She looked at them and then rolled her eyes.

“On the fucking couch Michael?? Really?” she asked hanging up her coat. 

“Like this is the first action the couch has seen,” Michael retorted. She put her hands on her hips. 

“Fair enough,” she said after a moment. Michael smiled. She flipped him off. “Goodnight loser, goodnight Gavin,” she said and went to her room. She shut the door loudly. “And don't you dare keep me up with sex noises!”

Michael groaned suggestively and smiled down at Gavin. “Could have been worse,” he said with a shrug and settled back down straddling Gavin's legs. 

“All with your bloody cock out,” Gavin said shaking his hand. He tried to sit up. He struggled and they repositioned until they were kneeling with their noses touching. “You got the This Land Is Your Land stuck in my head,” Gavin murmured kissing Michael as he slowly started stroking Michael's hard cock. 

“Can't get it out of mine,” Michael told him and kissed him back.

“You're such a silly sausage,” Gavin laughed kissing Michael's jaw.

“And don't get fucking jizz on the couch!!” Lindsay yelled from her room making them both jump. Michael rolled his eyes and Gavin slipped off the couch. Michael settled down in front of him. Michael ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. Gavin smiled and then took Michael's cock into his mouth. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very broad spectrum of music inspired this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.

Michael rosined his bow and stared at the camera. “Bad acoustics of the apartment today,” he said trying not to sound grumpy. “Got this piece called Scalliwag or something along those lines...” he swung his bow around and set down the rosin. He picked up his instrument gripping it between his shoulder and chin and tuned. The constantly changing weather was doing nothing but making everything flat. 

Yesterday he'd finally been able to get together with Barbara, Kerry, and Miles and they played until their fingers nearly bled. But he hated having to retune every five seconds. 

The day before that had been spent locked in the practice room with Gavin playing the Halo Theme until Gavin admitted he was going insane playing it over and over. 

None of it had bothered Michael. Each practice ran nearly four hours with minimal breaks. Michael could have easily gone another two or three hours. 

So today he said he was going to play by himself. Which he kind of regretted because being in the apartment alone all day was boring. He told himself if he filmed he could then go and bother Gavin. 

“Scratch that I remembered there was this set I just heard. It just popped into my head. It's the Samurai Set and I'm probably going to fucking destroy it because I'm playing off a vague memory, but suck it up.” Michael tapped his foot doing his best to recall the tempo. 

They had gone out drinking and he heard it playing in the bar. Luckily one of the bartenders had been able to give him the name of the song. 

It was slightly slow for his liking, but he kept it even and calm at the beginning. He ran through what he remembered a few times before speeding it up a notch. He set a more comfortable pace and then started tweaking the melody. 

He came up with two variations before returning to the original melody. He smiled as he brought the song to an end. “Fuck that's a lot easier then the shit I've been working on,” he admitted to the camera. He bounced his bow on the strings thinking. “I guess, well I don't talk on these much other then information on songs and shit.” Michael paused and set his bow down. He strummed the strings like a guitar and then absently started plucking. “Well I'm actually playing for this fundraiser at some theater to raise money for the children's hospital and their cancer research. Uh, I've decided to play some video game themes. I need to pick another. I guess does anyone have ideas?” he picked up his bow again. “I guess I should play instead of doing all this fucking talking.”

Michael hummed the tune of the Halo theme. “I know I played this awhile back as a solo piece, but I've changed it to a duet with piano.” Michael hummed the first few bars before pulling his bow across the strings. He liked the opening because it started slow and he could use lots of vibrato. “Then it's eight measures of piano before I come back in and it's slightly livelier,” he commented. He tried not to bounce as he played. “And here I'm going to skip ahead to a bit of a solo part.” Michael wouldn't admit to Gavin how much he loved the solo parts. 

He ran through the solo measures a few times trying them at different tempos. “Gavin will fucking murder me if I change it again, but I don't know ...” he trailed off and frowned as he concentrated. “Well anyway I'm also working on the Skyrim Theme. It's a lot easier and I recommend that if you're going to try it to just focus on the melody. I try to add in little pieces of the underlying harmony and get yelled at. It's hard to play in a fucking group,” Michael laughed and played through the solo part. “But this part I am in love with. I want to like fucking jump around during these slurs.” He bounced on the balls of his feet while he played. “Oh fuck wait! So there's this guy I've been playing with and during the summer he played the music for Riverdance and he showed me the last song.” 

Michael immediately launched into the finale song from Riverdance. Kerry had been running through it as a warm up and Michael recognized it immediately. He then had Kerry run through the entire piece and he joined in and played through twice despite it being a lengthy piece. Lindsay owned Riverdance on DVD, but he hadn't watched it in years. Gavin promised to watch it with him over the weekend. Michael of course tweaked the tempo a tiny bit and ran through the piece like he was on a high speed train. It was hard to not add in a few notes here and there that would match the rhythm of the dancers. 

The third time he started the piece he started jumping around the living room. He almost tripped over the coffee table, but ignored the stumble and kept playing. He had a remarkably steady hand when he moved and played. He was about to keep the bow on the strings like they were stuck like glue, but he was also able to apply the right amount of pressure so it didn't sound like he was merely grinding out the notes. 

“Yeah so that's a thing,” Michael said taking a deep breath. “And now this video is like super long so yeah. I'm going to leave and go practice.” he shut off his camera and went to get some water while stretching his fingers. He turned on the radio. 

========================================

Gavin came bursting out of the doors to the Rooster. Michael grinned from across the street. He continued playing the reel he was halfway through. 

“I thought you wanted to be alone today,” Gavin said wrapping his arms around himself. He was wearing a hoodie zipped nearly to his chin. 

Michael immediately switched to another song. Tapping his feet and starting to sway back and forth. “I just heard this on the radio and decided to come play it for you,” he said happily. The wind blew the sound right at Gavin and he shook his head. He watched Michael jump around dragging his bow across the strings as if it were as simple as breathing. 

“What's the song called?” Gavin asked.

“Uh I looked up the lyrics and they don't apply.” Michael told him. Gavin smiled.

“Sing it for me,” Gavin called. Michael ducked his head and gave a sheepish smile. The wind had turned his cheeks red so Gavin didn't know if he was blushing or not. 

“Okay, okay it's something like shame on me for loving you. Can't deny that you've been unture. Lie so sweet bout you loving me, putting out fire with gasoline,” Michael sang.

“Are you saying you love me?” Gavin asked. Michael grinned and returned to jumping around. 

“Can't hear you over the music Gavvers!” he shouted back. Gavin shook his head. 

“I'm going inside … are you coming?” Michael nodded and brought his song to a dramatic finish. He bowed to his non-existent audience and gathered up his case and jogged across the street. “How long have you been playing?” he asked. Michael thought about it. 

“Here? Maybe like forty five minutes. I started filming around eleven though and took a break for lunch and then another break to come here. So yeah like all day,” Michael said proudly. Gavin shook his head. 

“You're such a silly sausage my boy,” Gavin said taking Michael's collar and pulling him in close for a kiss. Michael threaded his free hand through Gavin's hair and pushed his lips apart with his tongue. Gavin tightened his grip on Michael's collar. 

“What have you been working on?” Michael asked groaning inwardly as Gavin mouthed over his jaw. Gavin hummed against him neck.

“Beethoven,” he murmured scraping teeth along the pale skin of Michael's neck. Michael tilted his head. He dropped his case with a loud clatter and wrapped an arm around Gavin's back to pull him closer. He tugged Gavin's hair until Gavin's mouth returned to his. He kissed him harder and Gavin's free hand snaked under Michael's shirt. Michael sighed happily. 

Someone cleared their throat. Michael jumped and Gavin let out a disgruntled groan. He kept his hold on Michael as he turned his head to Monty. Michael turned pink and stared at the floor.

“Sorry to … interrupt, but I've got a piece I want to give Michael,” Monty said. Gavin let go and Michael wiped sweaty palms on his pants.

“What is it?” Michael asked. Monty approached and handed Michael a manila folder. Inside was sheet music. 

“It's called Orange Blossom Special. I don't know if you know it.”

“Yeah I know it,” Michael interrupted. Monty nodded.

“I want you to play it with your group on one of your videos. I even called in a favor and got a ukulele part written,” he explained. 

“Why do you watch the videos?” Michael asked and Monty grinned a seemingly devilish grin. 

“All of them and today's was like you were on a run away train. So I thought fuck it I'll give it to Gavin to pass along and here we are,” Monty told him. Michael was shocked that someone as high as a status as Monty would watch his stupid videos. 

“I'll see what I can do I guess,” Michael mumbled looking back at the sheet music. The fiddle part was insane even though he couldn't actually read the notes. He had tried out the song a few different times and messed around with tempo and seeing how fast he could play, but he'd forgotten about it until now. 

“Good. And Gavin I was listening to your Moonlight Sonata earlier and it was beautiful,” he commented. Gavin beamed.

“Thanks for the music,” Michael added. Monty nodded. 

“It'll be perfect. Trust me Michael,” he said turning for the stairs. “See you too later.” Michael and Gavin were left alone in the lobby of the theater. Gavin looked at Michael. 

“Are you going to play it for me?” Gavin asked. Michael nodded excitedly. 

“Fuck yes. Gonna clean off my strings and stuff and rosin my bow again first.” Michael picked up his case again and headed for the stairs. “But first I want to hear your Moonlight Sonata.”

“Are you going to evidentially join in?” Gavin asked with a laugh. 

“Can't be fucking tamed, Gavin!” Michael shouted banging into the practice room. Gavin rolled his eyes and sat at the piano. Michael got his violin out and sat next to Gavin. He started cleaning rosin off his strings while Gavin cracked his neck and stretched. He set his fingers lightly on the keys and started playing. Michael soon found himself nodding and tapping his foot along with the beat. Gavin kept the slow tempo perfectly and Michael felt like his entire body was being unwound by the song. He relaxed his shoulders and put his rag away and just watched. 

Gavin didn't move much when he played, but he did lean into the stressed or anticipated notes giving the entire piece a little feeling. His fingers danced and twirled over the keys as his head swayed just slightly to keep time. 

By the end of the piece Michael was itching to play. He wanted his notes to fall in right besides Gavin's and twist together in the beautiful melody. And matched with the harmony Michael already knew it'd be beautiful. He rosined his bow. 

“Alright I'm going to start again, follow my lead,” Gavin said softly. Michael nodded and brought his violin to his chin. He drew out the first few noes in perfect sync with Gavin as if he'd been playing the song for years. Gavin shot him a quick smile which Michael returned. “You're something amazing Michael Jones,” Gavin said quietly not missing a beat. Michael let Gavin's words echo around the room for a moment as he smiled to himself. 

“Not as amazing as you Gavin Free.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Nothing Else Matters by Apocalyptica to fully understand the beginning of the chapter.

Michael was nervous about meeting with Barbara on the Julliard school grounds, but she insisted he come and help her film some stuff for auditions. She promised Michael they'd play after and she'd try to get Kerry and Miles to join.   
Gavin dragged Michael down the hall of closed doors. Faint music slipped out of each and Michael kept pausing at the windows to try to catch a glimpse of who was playing.   
Barbara was in the last room on the left. It was smaller then the practice room at the Rooster, but was big enough to fit them and a piano comfortably. She tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear and picked up her bow.   
“Glad you two made it!” she said happily. Michael smiled and sat in an empty chair. Gavin sat on the piano bench.   
“So what are you playing?” Michael asked. Barbara opened a binder.   
“You heard of the band Metallica?” she asked and they nodded. “There's this piece called Nothing Else Matters and it is gorgeous when played on cello. I love the chorus, but where the song really shines is the guitar solo. What did you bring to work on?”  
“I've played around with the song the Unforgiven. I came across a poorly done version on the internet, but as you said, this one has a great solo too. But I think you'll sound better. My instrument is a bit high. I had to bring everything down like an octave or two to get a better sound,” Michael explained.   
“I've never heard Metallica ...” Gavin added quietly. “But I got Michael to agree to Skyrim theme run through and then a bit of fooling around with a Zelda Medley and an Assassin's Creed theme. He can't bloody decide-”  
“I like them both!” Michael interrupted. Barbara shook her head.   
“Zelda might be better to like change it up. Assassin's Creed has a similar feel to Halo,” she said.   
“I guess to the untrained ear,” Michael grumped. Barbara rolled her eyes.   
“I've got a piece for us to try too. I've been obsessed with it for months now. It's called Say Something. Do either of you listen to the radio?” she asked. They shook their heads.   
“Well I tend to have classical radio on to get ideas,” Gavin said with a smile.   
“I get recommendations from like Lindsay or someone,” Michael told her.   
“Well okay then I'll let you listen to it after I'm done and then we can fool around with that for awhile. And then hopefully the others can join us,” Barbara said. Michael nodded.   
“Come on then Barbara! I want to hear,” Gavin said turning Michael's camera on.  
She nodded and flipped the pages in her binder. The song started off with soft plucking before she lightly pulled the bow across the string. She moved into her playing drawing out the whole notes with vibrato and fading them off into the song.   
Michael had thought she was a wonderful player, but watching her work through a solo piece made him admire her a lot more. She played with grace and ease. He liked watching her slender fingers dance over the strings as the song built up.   
The solo hit Michael like a train. It was so furious compared to the rest of the song. She rocketed through the solo hitting the high notes like it was nothing. And as soon as it started, it faded back into the light song she had started with.   
“Imagine that with like four cellos!” Michael said immediately after Gavin stopped recording.   
“I've done that before. The bass part is beautiful and so intense during the solo. Sometimes I feel like the solo is a bit lacking without the bass line,” Barbara said. Michael opened his case taking out his violin.   
“Cut the solo down maybe a third. I want to see if I can match it.” Gavin laughed and shook his head at Michael.   
“I knew he'd want to play it. I can do the pizzicato part,” Gavin said opening the piano.   
“In that case let's run the whole thing. I want the vocals and the solo and here it with the bass,” Michael said eagerly.   
“Okay, okay calm down,” Barbara laughed and played the first few measures slower.   
A few run throughs later, they had the entire piece down. Michael was a little disappointed that it didn't sound as gorgeous as it did on the cello, but he was still in love. The song moved through him.   
They were ready to bring it up to speed and Michael played while paying more attention to the low growling notes Barbara played. He built up to the solo and almost stopped playing when the cello ground out chord after chord of rough bass line. Michael instantly wanted to try cello.   
When they finished he asked Barbara to run through the bass part again while he soaked up the sound. His fingers itched to play something so low. He loved how each note was punched out and stressed and then pulled into the next. He could feel longing and pain in the bass part.   
He played the solo over in his mind and it came together. A frenzied and tortured piece where the notes pulled at each other to create drama.   
“Are you alright Michael?” Gavin asked. Michael flexed his hands.   
“Yeah I'm getting like an adrenaline rush or something,” he said sitting down. He felt light headed. “That song, just the emotion Barbara brought to it … it's like I was in the music,” Michael tried to explain. Barbara set her cello down.   
“Hold on a second,” she said and left the practice room. Michael looked at Gavin.   
“It is a beautiful piece,” Gavin told Michael running his hand through Michael's curls. Michael rested his head against Gavin's stomach. “But don't even think about changing your pieces,” Gavin added. Michael audibly groaned.   
“Fuck you,” he moaned sitting up.   
“Not everyone can reproduce music as fast as you can,” Gavin reminded Michael. Michael reached up pulling Gavin down into a kiss.   
“Yeah but still, fuck you,” Michael murmured against Gavin's lips.   
Barbara returned with two other people. She introduced them as Kara and Jordan. Both had cellos with them.   
“You wanted to here it with more cellos, so we're gonna show you,” Barbara told Michael. Michael was excited. Gavin turned the camera on again and Barbara handed the other two music from her binder.”This is going to just be a read through though, so it might not be up to your standards,” Barbara warned Michael.   
“It's okay,” Michael told her. She counted off. Kara started the song with pizzicato. Barbara joined in with the melody. Michael was already in love. Barbara faded out and when she rejoined the song Jordan played along with the bass part. The three instruments mixed together making a rich piece of music. There was no way anyone would guess that Kara and Jordan didn't know the parts before hand.   
Michael clenched his fists as the song drew near the solo. Kara and Jordan's parts synced up as they drew out the long powerful notes on the bass line leaning into each one and stretching the note with vibrato while Barbara danced through the solo. She hit the high notes with ease. She didn't move as much as the other two, but she swayed with the solo.   
When the song ended Michael and Gavin applauded. The three of them smiled. “That was a fucking rush,” Kara commented. “Remind me to play more rock.”  
“Seriously Barbara, that was great,” Jordan said.   
“Told you guys you need to branch out from plain classical,” Barbara laughed. “Now go back to your work, I've got stuff to do with these guys,” she said. The other two left and Barbara turned to Gavin. She handed him a piece of sheet music. Gavin looked it over.   
“This is easy,” he said and she rolled her eyes.   
“It's cause it's pop music or whatever. It's pretty much just a set of chords. The vocal part, which Michael will have no trouble with, is slightly more complicated.”   
“Let's hear it,” Michael said picking up his violin. Barbara played it on her phone.   
They listened to the song twice and then Barbara and Gavin tried out their parts. Michael hummed along with them as his fingers ghosted over the strings.   
“This song is fucking sad,” Michael said picking up his bow.   
“Yeah, but it's beautiful,” Barbara said counting them off.   
Michael let his violin sing. He played each word hitting the highs and the lows of the vocals. He quieted it down to a whisper just above the piano and as the song progressed he got louder and louder as the singing did in the vocal version.   
He felt sad as he played though. The song reminded him of his family. It reminded him of how he had to give up and leave. It reminded him of how they hadn't said anything in years. He no longer existed to them.   
He glanced at Gavin whose back was to him. Things were still new and fresh and delicate, but he hoped he would never have to give up on Gavin. Gavin was his fresh air. Lindsay might be his spine, but Gavin was everything he needed and more. Gavin was someone who pushed his music and his boundaries while at the same time forcing him to step away from the music at times.   
“Are you alright, Michael?” Barbara asked when the song ended. Gavin looked back at Michael over his shoulder.   
“Yeah everything alright boi?” Gavin asked concerned. Michael shook his head.   
“I'm alright, I was just thinking about stuff,” he said taking a seat. “It's a nice piece Barbara. One more time filming?” Michael asked and they nodded.

Miles and Kerry showed up about twenty minutes later and squeezed into the practice room.   
“We are so going out for pizza after this,” Kerry said tuning his instrument.   
“I was gonna go home and upload the videos,” Michael said honestly.   
“You can do that later,” Gavin chimed in.   
“Anyway, we've got a Zelda duet to show you and then maybe you can expand on it. Or Barbara texted us saying you wanted to try the Assassin's Creed theme again?” Miles asked. Michael nodded.   
“Okay this is just like the main theme. You know the da daa da dadadadadaaa,” Kerry hummed picking up his instrument. Miles taped his foot and started off with the theme slower then normal tempo. There was a pause and then both of them played the melody at normal speed. Kerry broke away with the harmony to accompany Miles.  
Michael really liked their duet. They complimented each other, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to use the piece.   
“Let me guess, you want to run through the Assassin's Creed piece?” Miles said adding more rosin to his bow. Michael shrugged. “Look we haven't know each other long, but I can tell you are using your I'd rather be playing something else face.”  
“I don't have a face,” Michael retorted. They all laughed.   
“Yeah you do Michael. It's okay though, we can played Assassin's Creed,” Gavin said. Michael pouted.   
“I do not have a face,” he said under his breath picking up his instrument.   
“You didn't make any changes did you?” Kerry asked opening to another page in his binder.   
“No, but Barbara? You've got the bass percussion part and I want it to be more articulate and sharp. Don't be afraid to be harsh,” Michael said tapping of the beat with his foot.  
“Got it,” she said and Michael counted off.   
The song started with Michael playing pizzicato and Barbara playing long whole notes. When Michael started bowing Kerry and Miles came in softly. The playing got more frenzied and Barbara pounded out harsh low notes. Michael broke away with the melody and was joined by Gavin who echoed Michael's playing.   
Occasionally Miles broke from the harmony to match Michael's playing and then he'd fade back to the background. It continued until all three violins were playing the melody at the songs peak. Barbara kept the beat and the piano mixed around creating a counter melody. And then it cut back to Michael playing pizzicato and Gavin playing softly under him until the song ended.   
Michael grinned. “Imagine it with a full orchestra,” Michael said feeling the same rush he'd felt earlier. Things were coming together.   
“It'd probably be better with actual percussion,” Barbara admitted.   
“Probably,” Michael agreed. “But you make it work perfectly.” Barbara smiled.   
“Thanks, Michael.”  
“Do you want to run through Skyrim before we eat?” Gavin asked.   
“I wanna do Assassin's first and film it and then do at least two Skyrim run throughs,” Michael explained. Kerry shook his head.   
“You work us harder then some of our teachers,” Kerry laughed. Michael shrugged. This barely felt like a work out to him. He could easily go another two or three hours.

After pizza Gavin followed Michael to Michael's apartment. “That was fun yeah?”   
“Mmm,” Michael murmured and took Gavin's hand. “How are your pieces coming?”   
“Good. I've got polishing to do, but the basic grind is done. I've got two concertos next week that I'm a bit worried about. They aren't at the Rooster and whenever I play on different stages it makes me nervous,” Gavin admitted. Michael pulled Gavin close going up the stairs.   
“But your playing is beautiful,” Michael murmured.  
“Michael did you have too much to drink?” Gavin laughed.   
“I wish,” Michael said opening the door to the apartment. It was dark inside. “It's more...” he trailed off as he took off his coat. “The song we played with Barbara, it just made me think about a lot of things and it's been weighing on my mind,” he admitted quietly.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Gavin asked rubbing Michael's back. Michael shrugged.  
“I don't really know,” Michael said. “Usually I just try not to think of that stuff.”  
“Stuff about your family?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged again walking to his room.   
“That and just how many people didn't give me a chance. I got really into music, but everyone thought it was dumb. My parents, my teachers... I was just your average high school loser. I went to the music teacher and she told me to get lost because classes were for serious students. And maybe if those people hadn't been like that...”  
“But you always say you weren't made for the stage,” Gavin said. Michael pulled off his shirt and pants before getting into bed.  
“They made me not feel worthy. But playing with you, playing with Barbara and Miles and Kerry... I can keep up and I know I've improved.”  
“Yeah you were nothing but a cheeky fiddle player when I first me you,” Gavin teased stripping down to his boxer briefs. Michael gave Gavin a look.  
“I still am. I can't do like classical shit.”  
“You could,” Gavin pushed getting into bed with Michael.   
“Stop being an idiot. Classical is hard with different tempos and sharps and flats and accidentals and other proper shit. Pop music is a few chords and choice notes,” Michael told Gavin. Gavin pressed his palms to his eyes.  
“Why do you go on about that? You aren't playing the easy parts! Do you really think that Metallica solo you played today was easy? Do I have to show you Barbara's binder?” Gavin asked. Michael didn't answer. He shut off the light. Gavin sighed. “No one here is going to give up on you, so don't give up on us,” he said softly running his fingers down Michael's arm.  
“I don't want to give up... I want to be on that stage and I want people to listen. I want to prove every thought in my head wrong,” Michael told Gavin. Gavin smiled.  
“You're going to and you're going to be great boi,” Gavin said snuggling close. Michael tucked an arm around Gavin.   
“Thanks Gavin,” Michael said quietly. “It means a lot.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been awhile! And for this chapter, find a good version of Orange Blossom Special.

Michael had been running the piece Monty suggested for three hours. His fingers and hand were cramped, but he was sure he'd be able to up the tempo by a smidge. He was confident that he could, but his fingers were tired and getting sloppy.

“I'm cutting you off,” Gavin said at last. He'd shown up a little less then an hour ago and was trying to read A Game of Thrones while Michael practiced. 

“Don't you have shit to do?” Michael grumbled. He was annoyed at himself. 

But he was also annoyed that Gavin would be gone for the next three days preforming in Vancouver. 

“My shit can wait, but your's is just going to give you blisters,” Gavin retorted. 

“I thought you were some sort of serious player,” Michael grumbled. “Seems all you do is follow me around and fool around on the piano,” he continued. Gavin frowned. 

“No, I'm just not obsessive about it like you are. I practice, I know my strengths and weaknesses, I practice more. But if all I do is practice one piece for days I'll go mental,” Gavin explained. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Well I don't go mental,” Michael told him.

“You're acting mental right now. I'm saying you need a break. You plan to record this later with the others right?”

“Yeah,” Michael muttered. He didn't want to look at Gavin because he knew Gavin was completely right. He longed to play more though. Just a little longer... “What if I play something else?” Michael asked slipping into the Halo theme. Gavin groaned. 

“Four hour practice yesterday Michael. Four hours. It's beyond perfection now, so it's okay to take a break.”

“But I don't want to,” Michael argued. 

“Fine,” Gavin sighed. “Whatever.” Michael looked over at Gavin who had picked his book up again. He felt bad. He didn't know why he was being such a piece of shit to Gavin. 

Jealously. That's what Lindsay had said the other night. Gavin was playing some concert and Michael spent the evening dining with Lindsay. He told her bitterly about Gavin's trip. She said he was jealous because he was finally getting a taste of the real musical world, but he wasn't totally a part of it. He was just a player on youtube. 

And for once in his life Michael hated that it was all he was. He realized how badly he wanted to be on that stage playing. Fuck his family and their discouragement that had sat stewing in his mind for years. He wanted it so bad. But he didn't know how to get to that point. He didn't play classical music. He played covers and fiddle music. Nothing special. 

“I'm sorry,” Michael said after a long moment of silence. He set his bow down and put his violin in its case. Gavin looked up at him.

“You don't have to apologize. It's just hard when I want to be with you before I go and I get to be with you and your violin,” Gavin admitted. 

Michael felt worse. 

“I know, it's just I want it to be perfect since Monty is going to see it,” Michael said and sat down on the couch. He stretched his fingers. Gavin leaned over and kissed Michael. 

“Monty already admires your playing. He's just pushing you.”

Michael snorted. “Yeah okay.”

“He is. He watches all your youtube videos all the time,” Gavin insisted. 

“What?”

“Yeah and so do Burnie and Gus,” Gavin told him. Michael just stared. “Everyone is waiting for this concert to see you play. You fans are out of their minds. I'm just trying to say it's already perfect. People are already impressed. People already admire you. You just have to open your eyes.”

Michael sagged. Yeah he wanted to be on stage, but the pressure? He didn't know if he was ready for that. Barbara had said the fundraiser already had to relocate to a bigger stage because of the tickets sold. Almost all the comments on his videos were people being over excited about the performance. 

But he didn't think about the people. 

“I still have to be perfect,” Michael said quietly. Gavin sighed. 

“Let's just go on to Geoff's,” he said getting up. Michael felt bad but said nothing as he packed up and put on his coat. 

They held hands on their walk, but neither said anything. 

===========================================================

“I still can't believe I'm fucking singing for you,” Ray grumbled putting his DS away. “Like if I told anyone they'd die of shock.”

“Didn't you tell your family?” Jack asked getting his guitar out. 

“Yeah and they almost dropped dead!” Ray laughed strumming his ukulele. 

“What are we playing today?” Ryan asked. “Besides Orange Blossom Jam.” 

Michael sat on a chair thinking. “Start with Antrim Roses. Then I want to do that banjo set, Shady Grove, Blackberry Blossom, and then Tam Lin version three to warm up for Orange Blossom Special.”

“Is version three the one that starts at tempo or is it the one that builds?” Geoff asked tuning his banjo.

“Starts a tempo,” Gavin answered for Michael. “Do you want it all filmed?” 

“Yes,” Michael nodded. He finished rosining his bow and bounced on the balls of his feet. It was okay to take a night way from practicing right?   
It was stressing him out, but he was pretty sure Gavin would shoot him if he ran his concert pieces all night. 

He took some deep breaths pacing the room. 

“You okay not running the other pieces?” Geoff asked watching Michael. He almost wished Geoff hadn't pointed it out. He shrugged. 

“I'm trying to take a fucking break,” he said with a shaky laugh. Everyone looked surprised and that stressed him out more. 

“Michael don't do this if it's because what I said,” Gavin sighed. 

“It's not,” Michael snapped. Even though it was. He didn't know if it was a bad thing though. He was trying to force himself to accept that his playing was good. It tied his stomach in knots. Normally it was practice until his fingers blister. 

But Gavin was probably right. Deep inside he knew Gavin was right. So no matter how sick it made him feel he would not practice his concert pieces tonight. He would play other stuff and let himself relax and enjoy playing. Not that he didn't enjoy his concert pieces. But maybe everyone needed a break? 

No one would ever say that to him though. 

Everyone was staring at him again. He took another deep breath playing the first few notes to Atrim Rose. No more talking. It was going to be fine. It was going to fucking be okay. 

 

Tam Lin gave Michael a rush. By the time they got to the piece and everyone was strumming the harmony and he was taking over with the melody, he wasn't thinking about the concert or the pieces. He was lost in the whirlwind of the song. Geoff stomped his foot loudly to keep the beat, but Michael kept pushing the tempo. It was a terrible habit, but this song was so easy to edge a little faster. 

Gavin was swirling around the room. Michael really loved the way he filmed. He flowed with the music and was able to get a ton of good angles. 

Geoff let out a yell finally increasing the tempo. 

Michael smiled pleased.

Geoff let out another yell as Gavin stopped in front of Michael. Everyone else dropped out and Michael sawed away for two eight counts.   
Everyone joined back in. Gavin smiled behind the camera and Michael felt like he was lighter then air. There were no worries or stress right now. It was just like the old days. A jam session to create content for his channel. 

Geoff brought Tam Lin to a close and Michael relaxed back in the chair behind him. 

“I'm ready for Orange Blossom Special,” he said confidently. He was relaxed now. Everything was going to be okay.

Geoff started off with banjo and Michael joined in pulling out the long notes with vibrato. Geoff set the pace and the others jumped in as   
Michael slid his fingers along the strings. He looked up at Gavin as he plucked. The camera was trained on him. He smirked. 

And then he lowered his eyes and began to tear through the piece with reckless abandon. He spent most the song balanced on his tip toes like that was going to help him reach the high notes. His fingers protested but he ignored that and glanced at the camera as his bow flew   
across the strings. He had to remember to breathe during the piece. 

Michael drew out the last note and beamed. “Best I've played it,” he said pacing the room and shaking his arms and shoulders. It made him stiff. 

“That was insane Michael!” Ray said. “How you were all,” he strummed his ukulele furiously. 

“No shit,” Ryan added. “I was so sure we were going to lose you. And fuck do my fingers hurt.”

“Yeah I always forget that it's like Tam Lin speed,” Geoff said putting his banjo away.

“Fucking insane. I could never play that,” Jack laughed. Michael blushed. 

“It wasn't that hard,” Michael grumbled loosening his bow.

“And there he goes,” Jack said shaking his head. 

 

They all packed up and were outside less then twenty minutes later. “Walk me to the theater?” Gavin asked.

“Of course,” Michael said. But now that the piece was filmed and done with, Michael was back to thinking about other things. Like that Gavin was leaving for a few days. 

“Is it bad to say I wish you weren't going?” Michael asked. Gavin grinned. 

“Yeah.”

Michael shoved Gavin into a newspaper box. 

“Prick,” Michael muttered. 

“Aww is little Mikey gonna miss me?” Gavin teased. Michael shoved him again.

“Forget I said anything. I'm gonna be glad with your stupid ass is gone,” he told Gavin who laughed. 

They stopped outside the theater doors. 

“I don't see you play outside much anymore,” Gavin commented. Michael shrugged. 

“I'd rather be inside now,” he said softly. Gavin smiled. 

“I'll miss you,” Gavin said. Michael kissed him. 

“Me too,” he said against Gavin's lips. Gavin pressed his forehead to Michael's. 

“And sorry for today...” 

“No I need someone to tell me to stop being an obsessive dick head,” Michael told Gavin. He hated it, but it was something that needed to be done. 

“Are you going to upload when you get home?” 

“Of course,” Michael said. Gavin squeezed his hand. 

“I'll film some stuff in Vancouver for you,” Gavin told him.

“And I'lll be here practicing like always.”

Gavin smiled. “See you soon Michael Jones. Let me know when those videos hit one million and let me know when the Metallica one hits two million.” 

Michael nodded. It had been at 1.9 million for two days. “See you around Gavin Free,” he said and gave Gavin one last kiss before heading home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by Little Black Submarine by the Black Keys.

Gavin being gone was actually terrible. Michael had woken up fine. He was fine when he showered. He was fine when he ate breakfast with Lindsay. 

He was not fine when he picked up his violin. 

He ran through a few pieces and practiced his show pieces. Then he put his instrument down and frowned. 

“What?” Lindsay asked from the couch. 

“I don't know,” he said putting his hands on hips. He stared at his phone. By now he'd have four texts from Gavin. Usually they said to stop practicing and get him coffee or a doughnut. Sometimes they were theories and questions he came up with in the shower. Occasionally there were song recommendations. But today there was nothing because Gavin was in Vancouver and not a few blocks away.

Michael turned back to Lindsay who was still staring at him waiting for an explanation. 

“The last few mornings I've been going to his apartment to watch Pokemon on Netflix,” Michael said. At first the non musical activities had to be forced on him, but now they were welcomed. He liked sitting around watching TV with Gavin or playing Halo at his apartment. Sometimes they'd go out to bars and hunt for live music. They'd go to Lindsay's plays and visit Ray at Game Stop. 

Now Michael was expected to entertain himself which hadn't been hard before. But now that Gavin had been around Michael didn't have to think too much of what to do to entertain himself. 

“I know you have been,” Lindsay said waiting for Michael to continue. 

“So what am I supposed to do now?” Michael asked. Lindsay rolled her eyes. 

“Wah-wah I'm Michael Jones and I can't survive without my boyfriend even though all I do is obsessively play music when I'm with him,” Lindsay mocked. Michael narrowed his eyes. 

“We do more now,” he grumbled. 

“Getting drunk and reenacting movies hardly counts,” she told him.

“We only do that with you and it was only twice,” Michael shot back. She laughed. 

“You'll figure something out. Now play something new,” she ordered. Michael automatically picked up his bow and scowled. Gavin was going to give him so much shit if all he did was practice while he was gone. 

******************************************************************************************************************

Michael burst through the doors of Ryan's shop. Some kid and his mother were at the counter and stared at the panting Michael. Michael straightened his jacket and pulled off his hat looking away. He ducked behind a shelf and wandered to the back. Ryan was watching him. 

Michael took a moment to look at his phone again. He was so close to two million. He was going to hit it today. He'd already left three messages for Gavin. He was trying to think of what to play as a thank you when it hit him. 

Gavin was obsessed with a trailer for a short film. He'd been watching it all week and singing the song every chance he got. Him and Michael had gotten to the point where they would jump around the apartment singing with Michael on air guitar and Gavin on air drums. 

It was the perfect song to preform for two million views. He'd ran through the song a few times to get Lindsay's opinion and then he ran to Ryan's shop to get his hands on a good electric instrument. 

“But everybody knows that a broken heart is blind,” he hummed glad to see the kid and his mom leave. “Ryan!” 

“Yeah? What are you doing here so early?” Ryan asked.

“I'm going to hit two million views and I need an electric violin. There is this song, Little Black Submarine and the Black Keys play it and it starts all laid back and calm and halfway through it jumps into this rock version and I need to play it. For Gavin,” Michael said quickly. Ryan just nodded. 

“Haven't heard that version of the song,” Ryan said handing Michael a bow. 

“There's this thing on the internet called Day 5? and Gavin is obsessed with the trailer and they use the song in the trailer,” Michael explained. 

“Got it,” Ryan said handing Michael a red and black electric violin. Michael grinned and went to the back corner to plug it in. 

He tested it out playing a simple reel to get a feel for the instrument. He was definitely turning the volume up. Michael had decided that he'd start on his fiddle and then switch. He'd edit the parts of the video together later. There was also a function on one of the peddles that would allow Michael to play a few bars and then have them repeated the entire time he played. 

Michael sang to himself as he set up his camera. For a moment he really wished it was Gavin filming him. Gavin would love the piece though. “Oh can it be the voices calling me? They get lost in out of time,” Michael sang. 

He turned his violin, rosined his bow, wiped off his instrument, and cracked his knuckles. One run through and then he'd record. He hummed to himself before pulling his bow across the strings. 

First it was the underlying guitar part and then the lyrics. He recorded a few bars of the guitar part which he'd layer in with the video. He didn't know why he was putting so much effort in. Usually it was record and upload. 

Gavin. The back of his mind whispered as he let his bow sing the lyrics. It was gentle and almost relaxing. He put in some key vibrato and tapped his foot lightly to the beat. It was hard to resist the urge to sing. He liked that the song didn't go too high or low in pitch. It was a nice easy range. This was maybe his seventh run through? And it felt like he'd been playing it for months. 

The tempo increased and the words were a little more punctuated. He made sure to let his bow articulate the melody. And then it was the slow down that lead into the guitar break. 

“I already like the song,” Ryan said from behind Michael. Michael smiled. 

“The second half is the good part. Although it won't be the same without Gavin to play air drums,” Michael laughed. He opened his phone to check the views. 

2,000,028. 

Michael let out a shaky breath. His video had been watched or listened to over two million times. He hadn't even thought that it was thanks to the 901,302 subscribers until Gavin pointed it out the other day. 

“You okay Michael?” Ryan asked. Michael nodded, turning on the amp. He set his phone down and started tuning. He turned the volume up a bit and then stomped on the first pedal. He hit record. Who needed practice anyway? 

He played the harmony mixed with the bass line and then set it on repeat launching into the main guitar part. The guitar wailed away in his head as his fingers drew the break out of his instrument. He bounced on the balls of his feet when he switched from guitar to lyrics. God did he want to sing along. 

The guitar solo was probably the funnest part to play. He leaned into imaging that he was on stage in front of millions of people. Normally the thought would terrify him, but he was too caught up in the song to worry. 

The last note faded off and he stopped the repeat. It was done. 

He took some deep breaths flexing his fingers. 

“You are truly something amazing Michael Jones,” Ryan said going back to the counter. Michael beamed, relishing in his high. He set the violin down and picked up his phone. Time to tell Gavin the news. 

*****************************************************************************************************************

Michael was at home waiting for his video to load. He glanced at the clock. Gavin's concert would just be starting. 

Gavin had been so proud of Michael. Everyone had been so proud. Geoff said they'd go out celebrating later when Gavin got back. Michael had burst into the Rooster to even tell Gus, who had told him to suck dick and get out. 

While waiting for the video to finish Michael checked his email to see if Monty had gotten around to watching the video. The email at the top of the list put his stomach in knots though.

He stared at it too afraid to click. He wished Lindsay was there or something... he clicked and opened the email from his brother. 

======Michael-  
I don't... I don't know how to start this email. I guess... wow this is shitty isn't it? I just wanted to tell you that I've watched all your videos on youtube. I was in shock. You are amazing. I wanted to tell you that. I didn't know how other then to email you. I tried to get mom and dad to watch but they refused. But you are really good and I guess I'm trying to say that I'm proud of you.======

Michael closed out of the email. His eyes burned. He felt nauseous. How long had it been? How many years? And he acted like it was nothing! 

Michael got to his feet rushing to the bathroom. He griped the sides of the sink as he leaned over it trying to catch his breath. His lungs were tight and his breath was coming in short gasps. Tears leaked from his eyes as he bent over trying to calm down. He pulled at his hair sinking to the floor still hyperventilating. 

And Gavin was in the middle of a concert. 

Michael lay flat on his back struggling to breathe. Maybe this would finally be it. Maybe this would be the end. 

His lungs burned and his sobs echoed in the bathroom. He pressed his palms to his eyes. Everything had been going so well!! Everything was great!! And in storms his brother...

He cried harder rolling onto his side and curling up. 

Why? Why? Why? Why? 

“WHY?” he screamed into the empty apartment. “Why?” he sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a struggle to write the beginning of this chapter, so I hope it turned out all right. The end of the chapter though... I've been planning it for awhile and it's good. Hope you enjoy!

“Come on, buddy,” Geoff said lifting Michael off the bathroom floor. Lindsay had come home and to find Michael curled up on the bathroom floor. She had panicked thinking he'd had a stroke or heart attack. She had knelt next to him and he told her that his brother had contacted him.

She went from afraid to angry. And Michael continued to lie there. He didn't say anything else. He refused to move. He wanted to stop existing. 

So Lindsay had called Geoff and Griffon. 

Geoff had his hands hooked under Michael's arms as he pulled him off the floor. Michael thought about fighting it, but instead remained limp. Geoff sat him on the toilet and picked Michael up and carried him to his room putting. Geoff sat down next to Michael. 

“Michael...” Geoff scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don't know. I've never had this problem. The best I can say is ignore it. It's a sucky thing to say, but I mean...” Geoff sighed. He couldn't find the right words. There weren't words that were right. He knew the harassment and verbal abuse Michael's family had given him. He knew all about the emotional trauma. He knew his music had been his escape. And the fact that his brother had found a way to taint that escape...

Geoff was angry. He balled his hands into fists and shut his eyes. 

“Monty came by my shop asking for you. Said he didn't know how else to contact you,” Geoff told Michael. Michael didn't even move. Geoff sighed running a hand through his hair. “He teaches a bunch of classes and workshops at Julliard. He said he's heard people talking about you there... but anyway he's going to be at the community theater tomorrow and wanted you to stop by.”

Michael continued to stare at the ceiling. 

“Apparently Monty has something he wants to show you... he didn't say much about it. That guy does a shitton. He plays, arranges, he composes, he does lessons, he does so much and I think that's what he wants to talk to you about. He wants you to have all this. Fuck what others think. Fuck your family! We are your family Michael.”

Michael still remained silent. Even when his phone lit up with Gavin's name. 

“Michael,” Geoff said. Michael's phone buzzed again. “Answer Gavin, Michael!” Geoff shouted. Michael wanted to turn over and go to sleep. He didn't want to keep living in this nightmare. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up and learn none of this had happened. Everything felt like it was crumbling. 

He picked up his phone and answered.

“Hello?” he whispered. 

“Michael I got a text from Lindsay and she said your brother contacted you and?” Gavin trailed off. Michael felt the tears burning his eyes. 

“I was just starting to believe I could do more and be worth more. I was leaving them in the past and they are following me,” his voice cracked and he took a shaky breath. 

“Michael...” Gavin whispered. “Michael your future is just starting. The benefit concert is going to be amazing. That is what you have to think about. And all your followers on youtube? All those people are what matters.”

“But I can't just forget how they treated me!” Michael cried shaking. He'd never had to think about his family much in recent years. They were like a dark, bad memory that he could bury deep inside of him. They held him back though. Everything he did, every opportunity he was convinced he didn't deserve was because of the way they treated him. And now his brother was trying to step on his progress. 

“No I know... but Michael. You are going places. Amazing places. And your family can do what they want, but you have to prove yourself wrong. They've hindered you so much. You can rise above it now though.” 

“I don't think I can,” Michael sobbed. He curled into the fetal position. Geoff was still on his bed looking at him with sad eyes. 

“You can Michael and we are all there for you. Come on I want to hear you play something for me,” Gavin told him. “Or tell me about what you've got lined up. I'm sure there's something new. If not, I've got an idea for you.”

“What's your idea?” Michael asked, curiosity was stronger then the pain he was feeling. 

“Umm well the song is called Light Them Up? It's a Fall Out Boy song.”

“My Song Knows What You Did In the Dark?”

“What did I do in the dark?” Gavin asked. 

“No that's the name of the song... what about it?”

“Well I was watching your video and on the side it showed an orchestra playing that song. It sounded cool and I think that it'd make a good quartet. I'll send you the link, but I think you should see if like Barbara is up to it.” 

“I guess...”

“Think about it,” Gavin urged softly.

“Mmm,” Michael hummed. It probably would make a good quartet, but he felt like his youtube channel was tainted or something. Like they were going to find a way to take it away from him or ruin it.

“Michael?” 

“Yeah?” Michael hadn't realized it was quiet. 

“I'll be home soon,” Gavin said. Michael's eyes started watering again. His parents might not have wanted him, but Gavin did. And Lindsay and Geoff and Ray and Ryan and Jack and Griffon... he looked over at Geoff. He reached out to wrap an arm around Michael. “And also Michael?”

“Yeah?” he asked trying to keep his voice fro shaking.

“I love you.”

===================================================================================

Michael woke up exhausted. Lindsay was still asleep next to him. After hanging up, Michael had allowed Geoff to drag him into the living room where they all drank some whiskey and talked about random shit. Michael kept running Gavin's words over in his head. He had just cried until Gavin had to go to a party. 

Drunk, Michael had gotten into Lindsay's bed just like old times. Everything felt safe and normal there. She'd always been there to protect him as much as he hated to admit it. 

After a shower, Michael went to the living room to watch the video Gavin sent. After two listens he was picking up his violin and texting Barbara even though it was just past 7. 

He listened to the original song as he rosined his bow. He wanted to talk to Gavin, but there was no way he was awake. So the best thing he could do was to play. Michael ran through his pieces for the show as practice. Then he paced the house humming the new song. He was breaking it down in his head, assigning parts to Barbara, Kerry, and Miles. 

After all the shit of last night, Michael was really hoping that they'd have some time to get together and play. Even if it was for a half hour. He wanted to be distracted. 

“Don't forget to go to the community theater later,” Lindsay mumbled headed for the coffee pot. 

“Oh yeah.” Michael had almost forgotten. “Do you know why?”

“He said he had something cool to show you,” she told Michael. Michael wished someone knew what Monty wanted to show him though. “Did I hear Fall Out Boy?” she asked. Michael nodded playing a few bars. 

“Gav suggested it. You know, as like a distraction.”

“I like it. Get Barbara playing the low notes and everything, that'd be really cool,” she told him. “Also, someone at work gave me a song suggestion for something you could probably do with Barb. It's on my insanely long list. It's called Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. I'd never heard it, but it's pretty basic.”

Michael was already opening a new tab on his computer to search it. He nodded as he listened. It sounded pretty easy. It was mostly call and answer with some harmonizing. It'd make a good duet. 

He picked up his phone to text Barbara about both the songs. “Did you forget that I'm standing right here?” Lindsay asked. Michael looked up and shrugged. 

“I have a lot to do Linds,” he told her. She smiled heading back to her room. He knew she was happy to see him in a fairly normal state. He was happy to be feeling better. He just had to concentrate on the music and hope his brother never tried to contact him again.

==================================================================================

Michael got off the bus at 5:45 and headed inside the community theater to meet up with Monty. The place was bustling with people and he had to dodge kids painting a mural, young men and women dressed for a ballet show, people doing scenery for the show, and a bunch of people with instruments. 

He'd spent the day running through his two new song choices. Barbara and the others had some free time tomorrow evening, so they were going to get together. He'd briefly talked to Gavin before Burnie whisked him away for another interview. Michael was doing everything in his power to forget his brother. He even had Lindsay permanently delete the email. 

Monty was in room 11. Michael pulled open the door to find a dozen or so children staring at him. He stared back feeling awkward. He was about to back out the door when Monty caught his attention. 

“Michael!” he said happily. The kids continued to stare. “Guys this is Michael. He's another violin player,” Monty introduced. Michael nodded. “Let's show him what we were working on,” Monty continued. Michael didn't know what to do or why he was there, but he kept quiet. The kids picked up their mallets and Michael realized they were standing in front of various Orff Instruments. Monty set the tempo with a metronome and counted off. Michael was surprised that the kids started singing. 

They started humming and after four eight counts the kids started with the lyrics as the larger orff instruments started playing a simple rhythmic melody. Four eight counts later the smaller instruments joined playing another simple melody. Then there was the chorus. If the kids weren't singing before, they were all singing now as they banged away in time with the metronome. 

“Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before?” the kids sang.   
Michael was impressed. They sounded so good and they looked like they were eight. As the song went on he was sure he'd heard it on the radio before. When he was in grade school he remembered playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the orfff instruments, not radio songs.   
It ended with the kids humming. None of them looked shy, they all stood proudly singing until the song came to an end. Michael clapped for them and they all bowed before putting their mallets away. 

“That was impressive,” Michael told Monty as the kids got their coats. 

“Yeah this is a percussion class for kids 8 to 12. My friend runs it but she's out having a baby. I had some free time so I said I'd be happy to take over. We are preparing this as a welcome back piece,” Monty explained and went to the door where parents waited to collect their children. Michael thought all these kids were lucky to have their parents invested in what they were doing. 

“Rumor is you don't have free time. I hear you work and work and work like a robot,” Michael said when the kids were gone. Monty gave him a slight smile.

“There have been times I wished I was a robot.”

“So what did you want me here for?” 

Monty smiled and gathered his coat. “It's in another room, come on we don't want to miss it,” he said and lead Michael back down the hallway. They stopped at a door. “This is a music group therapy class. These teenagers are dealing with stuff like severe depression and anxiety for various reasons and they get together to express themselves through music. We are just going to slip into the risers in the back,” Monty explained quickly before opening the door. 

A group of teenage kids sat in a semi-circle with their backs to the risers where Monty and Michael sat. They all had string instruments with them. A muscular man about Michael's age joined them clicking a projector on. 

“I'm sure you've all watched it a thousand times already, but let's play it once before we start, okay?” the guy said and pulled up a youtube video.   
Michael stared at the screen as his face filled it up. It was his two million views video. It started playing and Michael watched as he played. It felt like a million years since he'd played. 

“I liked his use of both violins,” a girl said. There were murmurs of agreement. 

“I've been watching his other videos. Like the ones where he talks about what he plays when he's feeling down,” a guy said. 

“I like the ones that include cello,” another girl said. 

“I just watch them all,” a kid said. The muscular man held up his hands. 

“Whoa guys we already know how much Michael means to you, I wanted to focus on how he said he never imagined getting to this point. And how that relates to your own goals,” the muscle man said. The kids nodded and one spoke up.

“Well it's like how he said one day he was playing on the corner and then he blinked and he had two million views. He was sure how he got there, but whatever it was it had at least a little to do with determination. And now he's going to be playing at a benefit concert? In his early videos he talked about how he was shy about playing and didn't want to assault peoples' ears even though everyone was trying to convince him he was great. I think he's finally realizing he's great and I tell myself that every day. I could be great too,” a young woman said in a quiet voice.  
Michael sat in shock with his mouth open. These young adults watched his videos as inspiration and it helped them through their lives. They were looking to Michael as a role model. No one had ever done that before and he didn't know how to respond. He was a nobody who just played music on the internet. 

Michael stood up. Monty watched him. “You are great,” Michael interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. They all had shocked and stunned expressions as they realized who he was. The girl who had first spoken turned red. “You are great. The fact that you are here and that you can change tomorrow means that you are great. Maybe people don't always say it,” Michael paused everything Lindsay always told him was spilling out. All the encouragement from Gavin and his friends welled up inside of him. “In fact people told me the opposite. And I believed them... but my music told me otherwise. I couldn't see it at first, but encouragement from others finally opened my eyes. And even if you are shit at it, if you love to do something then you are great. Music is my lifeline and I still can't believe people actually look at me as someone great,” he said with a small laugh, “When really it's all of you who are telling me and encouraging me that I'm great. I wouldn't have two millions views without everyone who enjoys watching me play,” he finished. 

Michael felt bad when he saw some of the kids had tears in their eyes. The muscular man was passing around tissue. And then everyone started talking at once. They were telling him how much his music helped and inspired them. They were telling him how they watched and listened to his music so much and tried to play his reels. They said they were so thankful for him.

It felt surreal. Michael's eyes burned, but he couldn't stop smiling. These young men and women looked to him in their dark times. His music, which had helped him, was helping others. 

And that was when the final piece clicked inside Michael. 

“I'm going to try to do something,” Michael suddenly said. “I will come by next week and let you know if it works. I think it will, but it's a surprise,” he explained. The kids looked confused, but Michael smiled. He knew what he had to do. It was time. He was ready. Fuck those who doubted him. He could do this. 

Monty smiled as if he were able to read Michael's mind. “Why do you go play with them?” he said and Michael nodded. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Gavin to get him on board. Then he headed down the risers to take the violin the muscular man held. 

Michael's text to Gavin read: I'm going to play an after show at the Rooster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm thinking of putting together a playlist with all the songs I use in this story. Thoughts?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so bad. I'm so sorry it's crap. D:   
> Also I hope to have the playlist done by the next chapter.

“I still don't know if I want to have a set list or just have a bunch of songs that I pick randomly from,” Michael told Gavin for the third time. 

They were in Gavin's apartment. He'd arrived home earlier in the day and met up with Michael immediately. Over lunch he'd told about how amazing his concert in Vancouver had been. Michael eagerly asked about each piece he played and each piece he heard. Gavin recounted everything. Michael hadn't wanted to talk about the personal stuff that he'd dealt with when Gavin was gone while they were out, so after lunch they went to the park and enjoyed a quiet afternoon together. 

Once in Gavin's place though everything came spilling out. First was stress over his brother. It was still bothering him. He was trying really hard to show that he was fine, but he wasn't. 

“I just don't want any of them to show up,” Michael kept saying. Gavin stroked Michael's hair. Lindsay was going through the trouble of telling Michael's brother not to show up, but he didn't want any details. He just wanted to know he didn't have to worry. But so far Lindsay hadn't heard back. 

After an hour of going through his worries, Gavin finally brought up the news Michael had told him. 

“So you're really going to do an after show?” he asked. Michael nodded. 

“I have to... I mean yeah it's going to suck, but it's what everyone wants,” Michael said. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, just admit you want it too,” Gavin said kissing Michael. Michael shut his eyes and hummed happily.

“Maybe,” he murmured with a smile. Gavin shook his head kissing Michael again. Michael grabbed Gavin's arm and Gavin slid onto Michaels' lap. He ran his hands through Michael's hair kissing him harder. 

“Come shower with me,” Gavin whispered into Michael's ear giving it a gentle nibble. Michael groaned sliding his hands up Gavin's back. 

“Okay” he said. 

Gavin stood up taking Michael's hands and pulling him towards the bathroom. Which was when Michael started rambling about music again. He'd told   
Gavin earlier about the group Monty had showed him and how that influenced his decision to give a proper concert, but now he was going through the conversation again. 

Gavin rolled his eyes turning on the shower and setting the water to the right temperature. 

“Michael!” he snapped pulling his shirt off over his head. Michael shut his mouth obediently. “No more moving your mouth unless it's on me,” Gavin added. Michael nodded slowly and stood up. 

He wrapped his arms around Gavin, kissing his neck and jaw. Gavin sighed happily and pushed one hand into Michael's hair. The other hand slid under   
Michael's shirt and Gavin gently ran his fingers up and down Michael's spine. Michael groaned softly and nipped at Gavin's pulse. Gavin grabbed Michael's hips grinding against him. 

Gavin could tell that Michael was getting worked up when his kisses got harder and he got bolder with his teeth, dragging them across Gavin's jaw and biting Gavin's bottom lip. 

“Lift your arms,” Gavin murmured pulling on Michael's shirt. He obeyed and broke the kiss to let Gavin lift his shirt off. He grinned pressing his chest to   
Gavin's. Michael moved his hands over Gavin's back humming happily. 

“Shower,” Gavin said pressing a kiss to Michael's throat. 

“Mmmm.” Michael started undoing Gavin's belt and then fly and zipper. While Gavin wiggled out of his tight Michael took off his own pants. “I've never done anything in a shower before,” he told Gavin as he stepped in.

“Me either,” Gavin said pulling the curtain shut. 

The water was warm on their skin and Gavin immediately pulled Michael close. Michael rubbed against Gavin's leg trying to get friction. But he just slid against Gavin's wet body. 

Gavin pressed heated kisses to Michael's lip and groaned when Michael grabbed his ass. 

“What do you want?” Michael growled. He'd taken Gavin's cock in one hand and was carelessly stroking it. “You gonna get on your knees?” he asked. Gavin groaned. 

“Yes,” he moaned kissing Michael again. He kissed down Michael's chest as he lowered himself to the bottom of the tub. Michael's cock was half hard and Gavin gave it a few generous strokes before sliding his mouth around the hot flesh. He sucked on the head holding tight to Michael's hips. Water was dripping into his eyes so he gave up trying to look up at Michael and instead let his eyes fall shut. He slowly took more of Michael's cock into his mouth keeping one hand wrapped around the base. 

Michael threaded his fingers through Gavin's wet hair. Gavin kept pushing his tongue against the underside of his cock and Michael groaned with approval. 

They didn't do this enough. They had talked about getting more intimate, but usually they went to bed exhausted and the days were filled with long practices. 

But this was amazing. Michael loved the feeling of Gavin's lips wrapped around his dick. He didn't care that Gavin couldn't take his whole cock.   
Honestly if Gavin kept sucking on the head and running his tongue over the slit, Michael was going to lose it. His legs already felt like jelly and he was resisting the urge to rock forward and push his dick more into Gavin's hot mouth. 

“M close,” Michael moaned bracing himself against the wall. His groans were echoing around the bathroom urging Gavin to go faster. He sucked hard and ran his tongue over the slit over and over again trying to push Michael over the edge. 

Michael came with a shout. He pulled out of Gavin's mouth with a small pop and proceeded to cum all over his face. Gavin knelt there feeling the hot cum run down his cheek being washed away by the shower. Michael watched his with hooded eyes and groaned happily. 

“You look great like that,” he said as the last of his cum washed away. Gavin grinned standing back up. He wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him gently. 

“And you look great all worn out,” he told Michael. Michael smiled and kissed him again. 

 

Eventually the shower grew cold and they rushed to get into the bed and twist together under the heavy covers. With foreheads pressed together, they lay there talking about video games. 

“I want to learn how to play that theme,” Michael said. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“Of course,” he teased. 

“Last of Us has a great theme and you know it,” Michael retorted. 

“Yeah I know. Just like I knew you'd want to play it,” Gavin said giving Michael a quick kiss. Michael sighed. 

“I know I talk about music too much,” he said with another sigh. 

“Yeah you do,” Gavin laughed. 

“Thanks asshole,” Michael said grumpily. Gavin laughed again squeezing Michael tight. 

“It's okay Michael. It's one of the things I love about you.”


End file.
